


Redamancy

by OldeShoestrings



Series: Fate Stuff [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alter Arthur, Alter Artoria, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gilgamesh, Dragon Arthur, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Omega Gilgamesh, Soulmates, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings
Summary: Vault for various of Arthur/Gilgamesh AU one-shotsChapter 7- Maybe being with Arthur grounds him but Gilgamesh is not brave enough to admit it. Doesn't think he deserves it.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Fate Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790020
Comments: 67
Kudos: 154





	1. A/B/O

**Author's Note:**

> Right now somewhere in Camelot's castle, their poor mate was in heat, suffering alone, and waiting for Artoria and Arthur to come to his side.
> 
> _(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta)_

\--

He was in a _rut_ and the damned ride to Camelot felt as if it was taking an eternity.

With just the two of them, Arthur and Artoria had to journey ahead of everyone else. They left behind the rest of their convoy and put Gawain in charge to lead everyone back home safely.

Of all the time he and his dearest sister were in a rut, it just _had_ to be during their visit to a distant kingdom. 

And whenever he and Artoria were in a rut, then as fated mates, their omega would be in heat as well. 

Right now somewhere in Camelot's castle, their poor mate was in heat, suffering alone, and waiting for Artoria and Arthur to come to his side. This was one of the reasons why Arthur hated being far away from Gilgamesh. Among other things.

It didn't help that they couldn't decline the invitation from the Roman emperor despite Arthur's many attempts persuading Artoria to do so.

Not if they wanted to avoid Lucius' incessant complaints about them ignoring him.

Arthur couldn't stand that despicable man.

_(Lucius seemed to realize the predicament the twins were in - if the smirk was any indication. His sharp eyes landed on the tent beneath Artoria's long skirt._

_The one she tried very hard to hide._

_"I see the 'gift' that the cursed court sorcerer has put on you is permanent, Lion Queen. You're undoubtedly huge under there. I'm sure that little precious omega of yours writhe like the whore he is beneath you two."_

_Two pairs of golden eyes hardened at those vile words._

_Artoria punched their friend in the face. Hard. Until his nose bled._

_Arthur would have done worse to Lucius for his insult against their omega. If only Arthur had his lance with him._

_"Watch your tongue, Lucius. Or I'd rip it from behind your forked teeth and feed it to you," Artoria warned him. Her voice was both poison and flame._

_Lucius wiped the blood gleefully._

_The Roman emperor, predictably, only laughed harder at the threat)_

Arthur's grip on the reins of his stallion tightened. 

Already he felt the desire accumulating inside him - to hold his omega and to trap him beneath both of them; tasting every fair skin and entering that _oh so_ welcoming heat. 

Already he felt it. The desire to burn and to ruin and to rip anyone that dared to even inhale their omega's precious scent. To even look at their most beloved.

Already--... _Mate. Claim. Breed him. Until omega is filled with our pups. Where's our omega? Where where where--_

"Calm down, Arthur. He's not going anywhere. We'll mate him properly, as we always do," Artoria soothed him, noticing the frenzied look in his eyes.

At his side, Artoria's pace matched his. Their stallions galloped in the vast open field, swift and precise.

Arthur could laugh at her words. He did. 

" _Calm down?_ Dearest sister, you ended a whole family bloodline in a single night solely because one of them touched our beloved," he remarked jubilantly. 

He didn't disagree with Artoria's decision, of course. If Arthur had been in Camelot at that time, he'd have assisted her.

They did not like sharing and their cherished omega certainly was meant only for both of them. 

He remembered having to claim their omega together again and again and again until he finally smelt of them once more. Until their omega wept and pleaded for them to stop with that sweet voice of his. 

Artoria's lips only curved upward. A beast in hiding. 

They could see the sight of Camelot's mighty walls further ahead. 

Their omega was waiting. 

\--

The entrance to Camelot was littered with corpses, burn, and decaying. Each of the headless bodies was tied to a pole. They served as a warning.

Numbers of people that had tried to touch their omega. 

Inside the great kingdom, the people glanced at their Lion Queen and Lion King. The golden twins that shared the throne, ruling twice as efficient and gallantly, cold and cruel and fair and loving.

Camelot was in a time of peace, prospering and growing splendidly. The people could not ask for better monarchs. 

Didn't dare to ask for more.

The twins arrived at the courtyard, the stable boys were waiting for them, tending to the stallions once Artoria and Arthur dismounted from them.

They entered the hallway wordlessly, deftly removing the armors they were wearing - from the gauntlets to the cuirass and the greaves. Languidly dropping everything to the ground as they walked side by side, leaving nothing but their black-and-red clothing underneath the chainplates. 

The servants picked everything up but the twins paid no mind to them.

They only had one objective in mind.

They trudged towards their omega's chamber, ignoring the maidservants and guards and nobles that bowed at the waist every time the twins passed them.

The smell was getting potent. The lull of the familiar sweet scent was calling out desperately for them. Crying out for their touches. 

_We're here,_ Arthur wanted to tell the scent. To caress and to kiss it. Instead, he followed it.

"Leave us be," Artoria commanded the guards standing in front of their omega's chamber. They dispersed quickly. Even for betas, the smell of omega in heat must have been too much for them.

Beside him, Arthur could see Artoria's body tremble. Her golden eyes mirrored his, wild and crazed, filled with nothing but a single purpose. But she held on to her sanity steadfast. Just like he did.

The scent was undeniably strong. 

Artoria pushed the door open. They entered together before he shut the door behind them. His hands were shaky and his gaze began to blur. 

The scent was overwhelming now.

The alpha within him growled. _Now claim! Hurry hurry hurry--_

"Gil?" Artoria gently called out. She walked towards the large bed, where their omega was hiding under the many thick sheets, twisting and moaning. 

Arthur had to praise his sister's control over her alpha. He didn't dare to move yet, lest he went there, ripped the barriers that were blocking their omega from him, and mated him without offering any comfort. 

For now, Arthur kept his tongue to himself and stayed where he was. The beckoning scent was almost driving him insane.

"Gil." Artoria tried again. She sat on the edge of the bed and put one hand on the shivering body. 

Arthur could hear a muffled chant of _no no no_ from underneath.

"Shhh. It's just us. It's all right. We're here, Gil. We're here," Artoria soothed. She pulled the covers slowly from him until their omega was finally exposed to both of them.

The air was instantly suffocating. Constricting. The smell was piercing and sweet and addictive and it was wrapping itself around Artoria and Arthur, nuzzling itself all over the alphas.

Artoria clawed at the bed to stop herself from mounting their darling omega there and then.

Arthur, as well, had to suffer quietly. 

And Gilgamesh was there - completely bare - desperately and pathetically humping the bed, two of his fingers were already inside him, spreading his insides while one of his hands went around his painful erection, pumping himself.

His eyes were wet with tears and his lips were red and swollen from him biting his lower lip. The mattress was ruined, soaked by the excessive slick flowing from their mate.

Gilgamesh was chasing that completion he wretchedly wanted but couldn't. Not without having his alphas knotting him first.

_Their darling mate._

They preferred Gilgamesh like this, wanton and willing, fully led by his omega's desires and nothing else. Stripped from his pride and unrelenting arrogance. 

Just an omega in need for good mating and breeding. 

Arthur bit his lower lip until he drew blood. _Not yet. Not yet._

But Artoria was already removing her clothing. Her cock sprang free. The head was leaking. 

Hmph. Unfair.

Arthur drew closer then, slowly undressing, too, until he was fully exposed to the shy breeze. 

Gilgamesh whined upon seeing them. His red eyes clouded, almost unseeing.

"It's not enough. Not enough. Please. _Please_ ," Gilgamesh sobbed. 

He removed his hand from his cock, brought it to his lips, and began sucking them. His pinkish tongue moistening the intrusive fingers until they were completely wet before he inserted them into his already slick-filled hole. 

He shamelessly used both hands to finger himself. And yet it wasn't enough. Gilgamesh could only weep as he spread himself even more, easily presenting himself to the predators in the room. His toes curled and his heels were pressing into the bed.

The twins watched. Eyes wide, swallowing. Spellbound. 

"Arthur," Gilgamesh gasped, "Artoria, please--" the omega groaned loudly when he suddenly felt Artoria's mouth around his pulsating cock, taking him whole.

Gilgamesh buckled under the sudden onslaught. He raised his hips, legs opened wide as he offered himself to her.

Artoria relentlessly took everything that was given to her, drinking every small drop, and keeping the smaller body beneath her in place by putting her hands on the omega's trembling knees. 

Gilgamesh continued to finger himself, crying even desperately now that he still couldn't _come._

Even with Artoria's mouth around him.

Arthur took pity on his precious darling. He went behind Gilgamesh, gently pulled him on his lap, and pressed his back to his chest.

He pulled Gilgamesh's hands away to gingerly suck at the slick coating his fingers. The taste was _divine_. 

"Arthur… Arthur, please. Inside me. Please." 

Gilgamesh presented his eagerness by rubbing his ass against Arthur’s protruding cock, enticing the alpha even more. 

He could hear Artoria humming around Gilgamesh. Her mouth was greedily still on him, playing with his balls and inserting her fingers inside their omega instead.

Gilgamesh was a mess between them. 

Arthur was _so_ close into letting the alpha inside him to fully dominate his instincts. But with whatever sanity he had left, Arthur wanted to tease their omega a bit more.

He knew Artoria shared his sentiment.

It wasn't always they could have Gilgamesh like this. Only ever once a month.

He put his hands under Gilgamesh's knees and lifted him a little bit higher so Arthur could rub his cock against Gilgamesh's hole, slowly and deliberately until Gilgamesh's head fell back and he let out a loud choking moan.

His hands shakily went to Arthur's thighs to steady himself.

Arthur did it. Again and again. A calming rhythm, the opposite of the untamed beast roaring inside his chest.

Arthur teased his beloved once, twice, several more times by poking the tip of his cock on Gilgamesh's soaked entrance. 

The omega couldn't form his words properly as he continued to claw at Arthur's thighs.

Artoria, though, was finally done tasting their omega. She sat up, watching the display hungrily as she stroked her cock into fullness. 

"You're beautiful, Gil. Do you know that? You're beautiful, sweetheart," Artoria whispered. She caressed his cheek, not expecting an answer, as she leaned closer to kiss Gilgamesh.

The omega reciprocated her affection, albeit shyly. So unlike Gilgamesh.

Arthur kissed Gilgamesh's shoulder and up to his neck, sucking at the oversweet taste, and lapping at the skin like a man who had just taken his first bite from nectar.

The Lion Queen pulled away, pushing the wet golden hair from Gilgamesh's forehead. She wanted to see his ruby eyes. 

Gilgamesh only looked back longingly at her.

"Inside me now? Please? I ache, Artoria," their omega begged.

"All right, Gil. All right." She kissed him again. When she was done, Arthur cupped Gilgamesh's cheek and gently turned his head around so he, too, could steal a kiss or two from him. All tongue with very little retaliation from their omega.

Artoria crawled forward, took her place properly in front of Gilgamesh, and positioned her cock on the omega's throbbing hole. 

Her golden eyes found her twin's. Arthur's eyes narrowed. He stopped kissing his beloved Gilgamesh to smile at his sister.

He spread Gilgamesh's knees further apart with his legs. As one, both of them pushed their cocks inside Gilgamesh's already slicked hole.

The omega screamed from the sudden intrusion. But he fully welcomed it regardless when Gilgamesh feverishly tightened himself around them.

Unfortunately, Gilgamesh was dripping with too much slick that Arthur's cock managed to slip out easily from the omega. He thrust back in only to meet with the same complication.

Gilgamesh wasn't just wet. He was _oozing_ endlessly from his hole so much that even Arthur's thighs were smeared in slick. Slippery and drenched. 

Artoria was having the same problem as him. She hissed when her cock kept slipping out.

Gilgamesh whined. "No no no! Don't pull out! I need you! Both of you!" 

"We're trying," Arthur whispered helplessly.

Artoria could only let out a small laugh.

They tried again and again.

When they were finally firmly inside Gilgamesh, they pushed in and out at the same time, adjusting to the wetness sheathing their cocks.

Arthur raised both of Gilgamesh's legs and put them on Artoria's shoulders as he rested his back against the bedpost. 

They kept a similar pace for a while. 

Artoria rolled her hips, purposely stopping her hips once in a while to tease their omega, growing bigger every time Gilgamesh eagerly met her thrusts. 

Arthur mirrored his twin's manners as he curled his fingers around the pink buds on Gilgamesh's chest, nibbling at his earlobes and sucking at his neck. 

"Ah _ah_ , the-- there!" Gilgamesh gasped once they finally hit his sensitive spot. Arthur pounded even harder, using his fingers to spread Gilgamesh's hole wider; entranced by the sight of their cocks going in and out of the omega.

Gilgamesh bounced on them, twitching and drooling deliciously as he reaped the pulsating friction inside him, kissing the twins every time he could reach their lips.

"Ahh… it's good. It's so good, Artoria," Gilgamesh muttered. Eyes hazy. Mouth opened. 

"Where, sweetheart? Tell me," she prodded. "Here?" She licked his nipples. Gilgamesh whimpered. "Or here?" She squeezed his cock. Gilgamesh cried out. Her mouth twisted into a feral grin. 

"There then, sweetheart? Okay." 

She continued playing with Gilgamesh's erection, grazing her fingers along with the head, and pressing her thumb on the leaking slit. Gilgamesh sobbed, his head bobbing up and down from their hard thrusts.

"You like that, dearest?" Arthur asked sweetly, panting.

Gilgamesh could only nod. 

Arthur smiled. 

And then he inserted all his right fingers inside the omega and _twisted_ them. Gilgamesh keened, surprised. 

"Ar-- Arth--... Arthur-- _ah ah!_ " 

Arthur nipped the omega's neck, pushing his fingers deeper and deeper all the meanwhile his pace became more vicious than before.

The omega was close.

They could smell his ripeness right under their noses.

Artoria bent Gilgamesh forward until his front legs were touching his chest and his lower back was pressing Arthur's abdomen. She rose to her knees and fucked her omega with more vigor. Her breaths were uneven. 

Gilgamesh was babbling incoherently. Drooling and crying and begging; naught but a mess between them. 

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

"I'm so close--" Gilgamesh moaned. 

"We're here," Arthur assured breathlessly.

"You want our knots, sweetheart? Do you want it?" Artoria questioned shakily.

Gilgamesh nodded, weeping. 

"Use your words, dearest," Arthur said.

"Oh _please, please._ Want your knots, please. I need it. Want your pups. Want you to come inside me, please? Want you to fill me up until I swell with your seed. I'll be good. So good. And--"

They both slammed inside in one swift motion.

Gilgamesh bit his lips, the back of his head fell on top of Arthur's shoulder as the alphas continued pounding their precious omega with unabated strength. Their hands went everywhere, scrapping the omega's skin but not harsh enough to leave wounds.

Arthur could feel his knot begin forming, swelling bit by bit until they finally reached their full completion with one last thrust.

Gilgamesh came with a loud yell. And Arthur didn't doubt almost everyone outside the chamber could hear him chanting his alphas' names desperately. 

The Lion twins finally allowed the alphas within them to take control of their instincts; snarling like raving beasts as they bit the omega's neck until they could taste copper on their tongues. 

Gilgamesh whimpered. He dropped his legs from Artoria's shoulders and held on to his alphas, letting them mark him.

Their knots finally reached its fullness inside Gilgamesh, rendering the alphas from pulling out, which was fine with them as they filled Gilgamesh with their seed. 

"Can feel the knots… they're big…" Gilgamesh muttered, caressing his lower belly. As if he could touch their knots.

They'd be like this for a while, stuck to one another. Even now, Arthur was still coming inside his omega.

Gilgamesh was panting between them, curling in Arthur's bigger arms and nuzzling his face on Artoria's neck.

Once they were done marking him, they pulled away and licked at the wounds. 

All that left behind was a permanent scar that Gilgamesh would carry with him for the rest of his life.

With bloodied lips, they both peppered him with kisses and sweet words, slowly lying down on the bed with Gilgamesh in the middle.

Artoria handed him a small napkin to wipe the blood from his lips.

Gilgamesh winced when he shifted. His body ached but it was the kind of ache that comforted the cooing omega inside him. 

The heat was not done with him yet. The alphas could still smell the alluring scent despite it not being as potent as before.

They'd indulge themselves in the brief respite for now.

"Remember the time when you used to have a hard time trying to adjust to two knots inside you?" Arthur teased Gilgamesh. The omega glanced at him and feebly hit Arthur in the head.

Arthur only chuckled fondly.

Artoria brushed her fingers along the golden hair. Gilgamesh hummed softly and leaned closer to her.

"Sweetheart, are you well? Did we hurt you anywhere?" she questioned, just to be sure.

Gilgamesh let out a weak laugh. Still too tired to do anything else. “Better now. Though I’d appreciate it if both of you could be rougher next time.”

The twins blinked. And blinked some more.

Then Arthur flushed while Artoria laughed.

"You want us to be rougher?" Arthur asked.

Gilgamesh scrunched his face as if Arthur’s question had offended him terribly. " _Yes_. I want to feel both of you for _weeks_. I want my insides to remember the shapes of your cocks. I want to remember the swell of my belly when both of you fill me up _so good_. I want to remember how my ass sucks your cocks greedily. _I want to remember everything._ " 

Gilgamesh’s voice was smooth and low, almost like a purr. And like a flicker of candlelight, the lust resurrected easily within the Lion Twins. 

Artoria moved until she was atop Gilgamesh, her knot nudging their omega's insides. 

Gilgamesh made a small sound, rubbing his cock against Artoria's abdomen lazily. 

The grin on Artoria's face was wild. Arthur mimicked his sister's wickedness as he started to fondle Gilgamesh.

"Good. Because we're not done yet, sweetheart."

\--


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is a Dragon King with insurmountable greed to possess all the treasures in the world. But there's one specific treasure he's been pursuing relentlessly, the Oracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dragon Arthur in this chapter was inspired by [The Monster Of The Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525070/chapters/51310225), which was inspired by [The Fire In Your Chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384265?view_full_work=true). I loved both of these fics so much（ｉДｉ）
> 
> _(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta)_

\--

It's considered the greatest gift of all to be born with a translucent red string around your wrist. 

To have a soulmate out there, destined for you and only for _you_. Through thousands of lifetimes and hundreds of worlds. In each different universe, the same soulmate exists, again and again just to be loved and to love you in return.

Arthur is a child and his knowledge of the Fated Red String is fairly limited but he knows nothing can be more precious than the red string around his wrist.

His mother loves talking about true loves and destinies so when Arthur tells her about his red string, she smiles so brightly.

His mother settles little Arthur on her lap and brushes his hair. The sun-kissed tint that mirrors hers.

"They'll love me and only me?" Arthur asks in awe.

Mother smiles. "Only ever you. Thus, you must never make them sad and you must always cherish them with all of your heart. If you're in pain, they will share your hurt. If you're happy, they will share your joy. They're the half of your soul."

Arthur's tiny feet bounce on his mother's lap. He stares at the red string. It undulates softly, iridescent and ethereal as if it's fashioned out of poems and promises and bodies of stars. 

Arthur can't see the other end of the thread. He knows where it'll lead but he thinks 'not yet'. Not until he's worthy to finally meet his soulmate. Not until he's strong enough.

Arthur's smile is brilliant and true.

_One day._

\--

Then as Arthur grows up, he sees a different destiny for him. To become the true king of Camelot.

A kingdom in which he sees his people smile, in which he sees his people happy and prosper.

Arthur stands in front of Excalibur. Merlin stands behind him.

"A man can only have one destiny," his mentor says. Merlin's voice is small and soft.

Arthur does not turn around. He understands what Merlin means. 

Arthur raises his hand and stares at the red string gently. 

He studies it for a moment; his heart is hardened and his resolve is absolute. Nothing can sway him now.

_Not even a promise of infinite joy._

Arthur's fingers go around the strand, tightens his hold, and _pulls_ the string.

It snaps easily. Arthur is surprised by it. He watches the string stirs in his palm before it slowly breaks away, evaporates like dust until there's nothing left.

Arthur can no longer see the beautiful red string. 

His heart shatters. His body trembles. 

Arthur feels like crying but then he looks up and Excalibur looms and awaits for him and Arthur takes his first step.

He cannot be selfish. Camelot needs him.

Behind Arthur, Merlin speaks and the tone in his voice is filled with nothing but pity. Melancholy acceptance. 

"You'll regret making that choice for the rest of your life, Arthur Pendragon." 

\--

_Continents away, a king with ruby eyes falls to his knees and he weeps._

\--

Merlin's right.

Arthur is shrouded in endless regret. He feels the phantom pain where the red string should be.

He longs and he dreams and he wakes up crying every time.

He calls out for a name but he can never remember whose name he calls out to.

Sometimes he whispers and he begs for a chance to make things right. To choose the right destiny this time.

Every day. Every second. The painful longing persists.

Arthur closes his heart. He can't bear these heavy feelings because he always sees his faceless soulmate waiting for him in his dream.

\--

Camelot falls.

All around him, everything is drenched in blood and bodies and scattered weapons. 

He's lost Excalibur but Mordred still stands before him. 

Arthur stands. He clenches Rhongomyniad firmly at his side. Despite wearing a gauntlet, Arthur can feel the coldness emitting from his lance.

_What's the point of all of this?_

_Did I cast my soulmate aside for this?_

Arthur brandishes his weapon. Mordred roars as she charges at him, her blade high in the air. 

_Foolish child._

Steel clashes against steel.

Arthur looks at his daughter and he suddenly feels so very tired.

Arthur Pendragon kills the Knight of Treachery and the battle of Camlann comes to an end.

\--

Arthur Pendragon is dying. 

He watches Bedivere ride away, following his king's last order to throw Excalibur into the lake.

He rests Rhongomyniad against the tree he's reclining on. A silent companion until to the very end.

Arthur smiles. 

He looks at his wrist. There's nothing there now and all he feels is _regret regret regret_. All the what-ifs play in his head.

He wonders what his soulmate looks like. He wonders if they like reading. He wonders if they have silly little quirks that belong only to them. He wonders if they hate him. If they love him.

If they still wait for a selfish man like him. 

Arthur wishes his soulmate nothing but joy.

_I could have loved them_ , he thinks and he mourns for what he's cruelly left behind. _In another life then._

He breathes slowly.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. In another life, I will choose you over the world and will love nothing else but you. So, please. Another chance. Just one. Please._

Arthur Pendragon closes his eyes.

\--

("Insolent child. Very well. I shall giveth thee a lasteth chance. 

In exchange, thy heart shall becometh stone, cold and cruel and unrelenting, until thee findeth the half of thy soul. 

A tyrant thee shall be. A price I shalt ask of thee for this gracious boon.")

\--

Arthur wakes up.

There are tears in his eyes.

_The same dream again, I see._

Or perhaps a memory from a past life long-forgotten.

Arthur wipes the droplets away.

No matter. Arthur does not believe in reincarnation as his sorcerer does. Merlin always talks incessantly about it, prodding Arthur again and again, and questioning Arthur of a _destined treasure_ he must find in this life.

Arthur tsks. At least on that part, Merlin is correct. Arthur feels as if there's a treasure somewhere in this world that must become his no matter what.

Even if Arthur has to turn the world upside down, he will find it. 

After all, a dragon's greatest greed is an immeasurable treasure.

Arthur leans back against the throne. His sharp nails _tap tap_ on the throne as he ponders. 

His throne room is bare, silver, and ancient, indescribable texts inscribed on the walls and the high ceiling. Gifts from his ancestors.

Arthur ponders.

_A treasure that's only meant for me._

He's searched throughout the entire world, every continent, every kingdom, and every village. Burning and destroying everything to ashes. Killing and slaughtering everything as he pleases to soothe the beast within him that thirsts for blood.

Armies and kings have tried to put him down but none have succeeded and Arthur leaves the corpses outside all over his castle's ground. Let humans see death looming over them. Let humans know they’re living on borrowed time.

But it's not enough. Arthur wants _more_.

"My king," Bedivere enters the hall. He trudges hastily towards Arthur before he kneels with his head low.

"We've found it. The Oracle's whereabouts."

Arthur blinks. _Truly?_ After two decades of searching for the one thing in this world that's hidden from Arthur, it is finally found?

An Oracle, a human that can foretell the future. 

Arthur grins. Surely they will know he's coming and mayhap will be gone by the time he arrives. The Oracle must have foreseen the vision by now. Or if not, they will soon.

Not a cause for concern. 

Arthur will still go. He only needs the Oracle’s scent. Once he has it, there's nowhere in this world where the Oracle can hide from him.

Arthur will collect _all_ the treasures in the world. And the Oracle is the greatest treasure Arthur desperately wishes to own.

"Tell me where the Oracle is now." 

Arthur stands and it feels as if his tall and powerful figure casts a shadow that envelops the whole room.

Arthur walks towards the massive balcony. Bedivere is behind him.

"You're going alone, my king? We--"

"I will go alone. Tell me where it is. Quickly."

Bedivere bows and answers him.

Arthur smiles sharply, feral and cruel.

Bedivere backs away as Arthur's form begins to shift. 

His hands change color as they become massive, claws that can easily cut through castles and armies take their shapes. His legs and body expand and expand until his human skin is replaced by impenetrable glistening silver scales. And a powerful tail grows behind him. 

His face and head take different forms, growing enormously. Two horns protruding from his head. Long jaws with countless canines open up to breathe blue flame. The giant wings unfold from his back and massive wind circulates him. 

A colossal beast.

The great silver dragon roars and the world shakes. He takes flight and the world becomes small and insignificant.

He has an Oracle to find.

\--

_Strange,_ Arthur thinks.

The place is an abandoned land. No forest. Barely any water. Hidden away amidst the sharp mountains and dark clouds. Arthur has to steer himself carefully, lest he topples the many mountains he passes due to his monstrous size.

_Ah. These mountains are inactive volcanoes._

Humans send their precious Oracle to live in a desolate area, away from prying eyes. Must be lonely here. 

By now, perhaps they've already taken the Oracle away after the Oracle _sees_ Arthur coming.

No matter. A potent scent. That's all he needs.

Arthur spots a small building hidden away. Unnoticeable to anyone else. But Arthur is not just anyone else. His golden eyes see everything.

He lands on the ground. The earth trembles from his might. Arthur changes slowly and wears his human form again.

He scratches the two small horns encircling his head. They always itch after he transforms. It's annoying.

Arthur walks ahead.

The small building reminds Arthur of an ancient library. From the markings and the shapes and the colors.

Everything is quiet. No guards or servants. Not a single soul in sight.

Everyone has left then.

Arthur takes a step and another and another towards the twin metal doors. He pushes them open and--

Something appears around his right wrist.

"What is this?" The Dragon King inspects the red thread. It materializes out of nowhere.

Arthur stares at it for a long time. He tugs at it but something within Arthur tells him to be careful or he might snap the thread.

Somehow an unbridled fear fills Arthur's chest at that notion. He doesn't understand why. It's connected to something. Or to someone. The other end of the thread leads further inside.

Arthur follows it.

His claws sharpen. Just in case, even though no weapons in this world can harm him.

A sound of a heartbeat. Someone is breathing. A sole scent floats in the air. _There's still someone here?_

Arthur enters an oval chamber. It's littered with tomes and scrolls. In the middle of the room, a figure sits on the bed. They lift their head and see Arthur standing in the doorway.

Arthur looks at the red thread pooling on the floor. The other end of the red string is attached to the nameless figure's right wrist.

Just like him.

_The Oracle. This is the Oracle._

But why are they here all alone?

Their smell is different from any other humans Arthur has encountered.

Their scent is… calming. A whiff of cinnamon and honey. Of morning and midnight gentle breeze. Sweet and soothing. 

"Dragon King," the Oracle speaks. They're covered in a sleeveless long white robe with a red-golden shawl around their lower body. There are three golden bangles around each of their arms but upon a closer look, old runes are implemented on the bangles. 

Possibly to keep the Oracle docile and meek, should they ever attempt to run away.

A sudden rage overflows Arthur’s chest. The thought of the Oracle being hurt enrages him so. As if the half of Arthur's soul is ripped and clawed apart.

For the very first time in his long life, Arthur doesn't know what to say. He's left paralyzed by the formidable desire to _protect_.

The Oracle stands up and walks towards Arthur.

The Dragon almost backs away. Almost.

"Dragon King. I am the Oracle of Gaea," they say. The Oracle removes the white veil covering their face. Careful not to stir the golden circlet they’re wearing.

Arthur swallows.

Before him, stands the most beautiful human Arthur has ever seen.

Ruby eyes and brilliance aureate hair and long golden lashes and beautiful red lips.

It's as if he is looking at a Goddess. No human has the right to look _this_ enchanting. Let alone a man.

Arthur wants to steal the Oracle away and hides him away from the world.

"Dragon King, if I may make a request?" The Oracle says. There's a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Arthur's eyes twinkle. Suddenly playful. "A request, Oracle? I can steal you away easily. Grab you between my talons and fly away."

Arthur peeks at the red string after he says this.

He looks up at the Oracle. The other man is giving Arthur a troubled look.

Unconsciously, Arthur gently grabs the Oracle's chin. He makes sure his claws won't leave even a scratch on the precious skin.

"I jest. Do not despair, Oracle. I will never harm you," Arthur swears.

He doesn't know where this gentleness is coming from but Arthur doesn't ever wish to see the Oracle sad or hurt.

"Gilgamesh."

Arthur blinks at the shorter man. "What?"

"My name. It's Gilgamesh. Please call me that. I've been called Oracle and nothing else for the past twenty-five year of my life. I'm sick of it," he snaps.

Arthur chuckles. "Very well then, Gilgamesh. Tell me, why you're alone here? Where are your protectors?"

Gilgamesh… flushes. Like he's caught doing something terrible. 

"I _envisioned_ you coming here and I thought… you're my only chance to leave this forsaken place so I fooled everyone into leaving. But it won't be for long. Once they realize my deceits, they will return hastily," Gilgamesh confesses.

Arthur laughs. He moves his hand from Gilgamesh's chin to his cheek. He brushes his thumb carefully under Gilgamesh's beautiful eye. 

Such a small face. Arthur can cup this whole beautiful face with one hand. Precious little thing.

What a treasure he's found.

"You wish to be alone with me, Gilgamesh?" Arthur leans down until their noses touch. "Do you want me to ravish you senselessly?"

Arthur is not averse to it. To claim this man whole, to be inside him, to mark him. Arthur desires it.

Gilgamesh gives him a confused glance. "You mean to eat me?" He sounds genuinely lost.

Arthur stares at the Oracle for a long time.

_Ahh, of course._ This is a man who's lived a sheltered life for the rest of his whole... well, life, serving the Gods and nothing else. Barely knows how the world truly works. Arthur has forgotten for a moment that an Oracle must stay pure and untouched if they wish to keep their clairvoyance.

A virgin is offered to Arthur on a silver platter.

Arthur can steal Gilgamesh's first kiss now if he wants to.

The Dragon King has to hide his grin.

"What is your request, beloved?"

Gilgamesh bites his lower lip. "Take me away from here. Please."

He begs beautifully, too. Arthur imagines all the noises Gilgamesh makes if he's ever drowned in pleasure.

_Hmm_.

"Do you wish to abandon your duty to the Gods, my dear? To stop being their voice? A bridge between humans and deities?" Arthur teases.

Gilgamesh glares at him. " _Yes_. I'm sick of listening to the Gods. To the people around me. I'm tired of this place! Of being here, only existing and never living. I've never set foot outside this fuc-- this place! I want to go out! I want to leave! I want to see the world!" Gilgamesh fumes.

Arthur raises a brow. “Are you not allowed to curse, as well? Must you be pure to such extent?”

Gilgamesh huffs. “No. It’s-- no. Not to such an extent. I was merely raised to be… pliant and reserved by my guardians, I suppose,” he answers. The Oracle bites his lower lip, pondering for a fleeting second before Gilgamesh finally adds, "Please take me away from here."

Who is Arthur to deny such an endearing request?

Arthur grabs Gilgamesh's hand and kisses the knuckle tenderly. His golden eyes find the Oracle's red ones. Arthur smiles softly at him. "As you wish, my dear. I will steal you away."

Gilgamesh opens his mouth but Arthur quickly shushes him.

"First, what is this?" he asks the Oracle. 

The Dragon King lifts his wrist. The red string burns brighter. 

Gilgamesh stares oddly at him. "What?"

"This. This red… thread. It is around your wrist, as well," Arthur says.

Gilgamesh scrunches his nose. "There's nothing around my wrist, Dragon King. And I do not know what it is you wish me to see. There's nothing there."

Arthur's golden eyes narrow. _Am I the only one--_

_(A punishment. To mend what you've broken in another life)_

"Please, let us leave now. My guardians will come soon enough," Gilgamesh declares.

Arthur laughs darkly.

"Then let them come. I'll burn them if they touch you. I'll gouge their eyes if they look at you. I'll rip their tongues if they speak to you. Oracle, my dearest, you've chosen me as your captor and I'm a very greedy and possessive monster. I have no desire to share what is mine with the world. And once you're mine, you're mine for life. Gilgamesh, I'll set the world ablaze before I allow you to be taken from me."

Gilgamesh gives Arthur a dejected look. But he keeps his thoughts to himself. Such an innocent soul.

Arthur wants to taint him.

The Dragon King smiles instead. "Do you regret it? Choosing me?"

"No," Gilgamesh answers confidently. 

Arthur pecks the Oracle's lips.

Gilgamesh sputters, backing away. He glares at the Dragon King. "What was that?"

Arthur grins. "A kiss. Though just an innocent one. Do not worry, beloved. I'll teach you _everything_ and by the end of it, you'll be begging for more."

Gilgamesh stares ridiculously at him. "You're a strange beast, Dragon King."

"Arthur Pendragon. Call me Arthur Pendragon, beloved,” he offers.

Gilgamesh murmurs his name adorably, tasting the syllables on his tongue. 

Arthur wants to cherish Gilgamesh with his whole heart. The thought scares him so much. Affection is a foreign territory for Arthur but he can't help wanting to reveal everything to this small human.

"What?" Gilgamesh asks when he notices Arthur's stare.

"It is nothing."

Arthur quickly destroys the golden bangles. He needs to remove the runes chaining the Oracle to this place. The Oracle yelps, staring at his arms in surprise - bare from the golden pieces - before he glares at the towering beast. Again.

The Dragon chuckles.

Then Arthur wraps his arm gently around Gilgamesh's small waist.

"Come, let us leave this cage of yours."

\--

_Gilgamesh's eyes fall on Tiamat's colossus body. He smiles. Blood spills beneath his feet._

_Gilgamesh stares at his red string. It's become paler and weaker. Almost lifeless. The other end of the string has been cut. He still remembers it so vividly when his soulmate rejects their bond._

_"I dreamt of you before, Arthur Pendragon," Gilgamesh mutters softly. Green eyes and a gentle smile. A man with an infinite capacity to love someone. His soulmate._

_"But I also dreamt of you casting me aside."_

_It doesn't matter. Perhaps it's for the best that his soulmate has thrown him away._

_Gilgamesh looks up at Tiamat again. She is getting closer. Death is only a hairbreadth away._

_Wherever his soulmate is, Gilgamesh wishes him nothing but joy._

_If there is another life after this, let him be reborn as Arthur Pendragon's soulmate once more. Let there be a gentle epilogue for them._

\--

(“Sha Naqba Imuru. He who saw the deep. 

He's been waiting for you a long long long time. Even when there's nothing to wait for. 

In another life, in another time, intertwined soulmates. 

This is your last chance, Dragon King,” Mother of Fates speaks)

\--

Arthur wakes up. Tears are staining his cheeks again. Arthur wordlessly wipes them away.

He arises from his throne and heads towards Gilgamesh's room.

Inside, the Oracle is dreaming peacefully. Arthur watches him sleep before the Dragon King makes his way towards Gilgamesh.

Arthur kneels next to the bed, studying the red string adorning Gilgamesh's thin wrist.

He gently takes a hold of Gilgamesh's hand and brings it to his lips before Arthur lovingly kisses the red string. He then leans forward to kiss Gilgamesh's forehead.

Arthur will cherish and protect this man with his life.

Humans will relentlessly look for their missing Oracle and they will never stop. But that's fine because Arthur has no intention of giving Gilgamesh away.

Maybe he should bring an end to the human race until there's nothing left but him and Gilgamesh in this world. Until Gilgamesh aches and loves nothing else but Arthur.

Well, that's a thought for another time. For now, Arthur stays by his soulmate's side.

_This time, I will choose you over the entire world._

\--


	3. Bridegroom acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Gilgamesh helps Ozymandias crash his ex-girlfriend's wedding, mourns his wasted Sunday evening, and scorns Ozymandias' life choices.
> 
> Also, Gilgamesh steals the cute bridegroom, too. It's not part of the plan but that's the most important part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta)_

\--

"This is _stupid_ ," Gilgamesh fumed. 

He held the water gun firmly in his hands as he pressed his back against the white wall, peering from the corner. "I could be at home, streaming video games but here I am helping you crash a fucking wedding. This has got nothing to do with me!" he hissed.

Ozymandias shushed Gilgamesh quickly, craning his neck to make sure no witnesses were lingering about. He made a faint gesture; reloading his water gun and making his sound effect, too.

It infuriated Gilgamesh. If Ozymandias wasn't a friend he'd known since he was a child, Gilgamesh would have decked this man in the face and throttled him on the spot.

He had a reputation to uphold _goddamnit_. He couldn't be seen here and _yet_.

The length he was willing to go for his friend. Ozymandias better appreciated this severe sacrifice Gilgamesh made for him.

This was embarrassing. Humiliating. Gilgamesh was a renowned student in his university who happened to be a famous Twitch streamer with more than a million subscribers; whose parents were also the owners of one of the most established companies in the world.

He was rich. He was _very_ good-looking. He was also famous in the gaming world.

But what did Gilgamesh do on Sunday evening? 

Helping his best friend crash his ex-girlfriend's wedding because Ozymandias realized he still loved Nefertari _after all this time_ (urgh) and he refused to lose her again for the second time.

Horrid. What would Gilgamesh's parents say if they were to ever find out about him snooping around like this? 

Gilgamesh could handle his father's supposed-wrath. But it was the possible-disappointment in his mother's eyes that Gilgamesh wouldn't be able to deal with.

Yes, he was overly attached to his mother. So what?

Gilgamesh looked down at Ozymandias. His friend was now sprawled on the floor like a soldier that was about to avoid the incoming rain of bullets.

Gilgamesh kicked him in the back. Ozymandias let out a painful hiss. Gilgamesh smirked. Good. Let the bastard feel his predicament.

Ozymandias glared at him. "What's your problem? I told you to be quiet, not to attack me in the back!"

"Look who's hollering right now," Gilgamesh bit back. "And what's the point of these water guns? You think it's going to hurt anyone if they come for your ass?"

"Mine? _Our_ asses are on the line here."

"No. Yours only. If you fall, you fall alone," Gilgamesh offhandedly said. 

Ozymandias tsked and made a motion with his arm as if he was signaling Gilgamesh to tone down his voice. Gilgamesh sighed and acquiesced begrudgingly.

They took another peek together. The large hallways were empty for now. No securities or anyone who could report or kick them out of the massive building.

Of course, Ozymandias' ex-lover held her wedding in an expensive premise. Nefertari was the child of a millionaire, too. Just like him and Ozymandias.

"All right. Okay. We got this," Ozymandias muttered to himself. He fished out a small note from his back pocket, read it, then he tucked it back. "We're close. Only one more floor above us. Just remember the plan, Gil."

"I do, you stupid _idiot fool_. You overcooked goose egg. You motherfuc--"

"Okay, repeat the plan then," Ozymandias dared him. His eyes narrowed.

Gilgamesh shot his friend in the face with the water gun. Ozymandias cursed. The bastard deserved it. Gilgamesh refused to humiliate himself any further than he already did.

"Fine. Come on. Let's go," Ozymandias relented.

They went up to the next floor, taking the emergency stairs, water guns lowered down just to be safe. 

When they finally arrived at their destination, the pair stood in front of large white twin doors that were beautifully crafted and designed.

"All right, here we are. You're ready?" Ozymandias asked sharply.

"No," Gilgamesh answered blandly.

"We can do this. Trust me."

"No."

"On the count of three, you kick the right door and I kick the left one at the same time."

"No."

"One--... three!" Ozymandias yelled, kicked the door with all his might, and pointed the useless water gun at the people crowding the room.

Gilgamesh slowly pushed the door with his elbow and took his place by Ozymandias' side, water gun lowered at his side as he took in their surroundings.

Quite lavish. He adored the simple yet extravagant-looking decors lining on the ceilings and the colorful flowers covering the white pillars. They even served a buffet, too, and the cuisine seemed mouth-watering just from the smell alone.

People gasped and murmured as everyone's eyes fell on them. Gilgamesh simply lazily nodded at them, letting Ozymandias do all the talking instead.

Gilgamesh loved listening to himself speak but right now, he'd prefer it if everyone's attention fell on his insolent friend.

"Nobody moves!" Ozymandias warned hotly. "Unless you want to be watered down like the filths you are." He lifted his water gun a little bit higher, still pointing it upward. His voice trembled a bit once he finally saw his precious Nefertari in someone else's arms.

Well, at least they weren’t too late. 

Gilgamesh sighed heavily.

He kept telling Ozymandias to stop with all the historical romance drama. Nothing good would come from being influenced by dramatic fictional characters.

"Ram… Ramesses?" Nefertari's voice shook. Gilgamesh didn't take a closer look at the person she was supposed to marry. Not that it mattered.

Gilgamesh wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Nef," Ozymandias said softly. He eased his hold on the water gun. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised. Then her voice grew a bit bitter. "What are _you_ doing here? After everything you did?" Nefertari was not the type to raise her voice even when she was livid. 

"Nef, I'm… I know what happened was bad. I'm sorry for everything but I already told you before, you got it all wrong--"

Huh. The bastard knew how to apologize. 

" _Bad?_ That wretched girl kissed you and you thought it was only _bad_?" Nefertari accused grimly.

One of the attendees gasped. 

"It was a misunderstanding! She was drunk and I tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge!"

"And then she just climbed into your lap? Nefertari asked furiously.

"Yes! That's exactly what happened! And when I tried to explain it to you, you wouldn't listen and it made me so mad that I just called you--"

"--overbearing rotten bitch, yes. I know," Nefertari interrupted.

Someone from the crowd gasped again.

Gilgamesh winced. That was a terrible move on Ozymandias' part. Nefertari held grudges.

"I know. I know and I'm so so sorry, Ner. I… I still love you, you know? I’ve spent my days after our breakup regretting every awful thing I've said to you," Ozymandias said earnestly.

Gilgamesh sighed. Again. "Nef, this guy cries for you every fucking night. It's fucking ridiculous and annoying. Especially since we're roommates. He still has your picture as his phone's background, too. And he brings you up all the time. This idiot is very much still in love with you," he added.

Nefertari was quiet for a moment, looking at the ground, contemplating. Her eyes were a tad watery. Oh, good. She was touched.

Gilgamesh just wanted this mess to be over with. 

And then someone from the crowd stood up. Nefertari's father. The man looked furious.

"Your apologies are not necessary, Ozymandias. My daughter _will_ marry the man of my choosing, as he is a far better candidate than you'll ever be."

"Fathe--" Nefertari started but the man next to her took a step forward.

"I beg your pardon, sir. But Nefertari is still very much in love with this man. I know this arranged marriage is important but... I’d prefer it if Nefertari ends up with someone of her choosing."

Wow. That was a very _delicious_ accent. Especially when it was spoken in that equally delicious voice.

Gilgamesh looked up. And his eyes found the possible-groom.

_Holy hell_. _That_ right there was a fucking Adonis. Those green eyes and golden hair perfectly matched the man's sharp face. 

Gilgamesh wanted to sit on his dick.

It helped that the man's gaze kept straying to Gilgamesh occasionally; his gaze heated. Gilgamesh took the opportunity to study the man's sturdy physique even more.

_Hmm. Look at those muscles underneath the white suits._

Nefertari's father gave the possible-groom a dejected look. "Arthur, please reconsider--"

_Arthur!_ Gilgamesh got his mysterious man's name!

Arthur shook his head. He smiled at Nefertari and took her hand. She let him steer her to Ozymandias' side.

When they finally stood in front of Ozymandias, Arthur offered Nefertari's hand to him; his smile lingered. "Please treat her well," he told Ozymandias kindly.

Ozymandias lowered his water gun until it swayed to his side. He looked at Arthur, at Nefertari, before he looked at Arthur once more. Then he let out a small smile. _Thank you_ , he mouthed and fiercely embraced Nefertari when she leaped into his arms.

All right. They were done with that nonsense.

Now, he could finally focus on the most important goal.

Gilgamesh ran his fingers through his hair casually, sensually, before he gave Arthur a piercing, heated look. "Hello," he said. The timbre of his voice was faint.

Arthur blinked, jolted from his trance, as he quickly eyes flickered to Gilgamesh, intensely studying him up and down.

_Ah_.

It appeared he wasn't the only one that was curious and interested. No surprises there. Gilgamesh was aware he was a gorgeous human being, after all.

He grinned. "See something you like?"

Arthur blinked some more. Once. Twice. Thrice. And then he flushed sweetly. _Oh shit_. 

Gilgamesh was going to sit on this man's dick until he was nothing but a pliant mess. He would make sure Arthur's muscles completely obliterated him. 

"I'm-- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look inappropriately," Arthur said apologetically.

_Oh no, look all you want._

Ozymandias and Nefertari were still murmuring and kissing one another. 

So Gilgamesh took the time to jut his hips forward and gave Arthur a side look with a subtle sultry smile. "Gilgamesh. My name if you're wondering. I'm also _very_ single."

Arthur gave him a silly look before he chuckled. "You? Single? Impossible. You're gorgeous and you have pretty lips. I can't believe you're not taken."

_Pretty lips, huh? Thank you for noticing, Arthur._

"And I'm Arthur Pendragon, by the way. Umm and I'm… also single?" Arthur offered, glancing at Nefertari carefully. Eventually, he cleared his throat. "I'm definitely single," Arthur said confidently.

Despite the situation, Gilgamesh couldn't help but laugh. His free hand was instantly on his lips to muffle the sound. Arthur's eyes widened at Gilgamesh's obvious joy, staring directly at his face with an indescribable look. It didn't go unnoticed by Gilgamesh.

"Your laugh is cute, too," Arthur mumbled, dazed. As if he didn't mean to say the declaration out loud. Gilgamesh could only grin wider.

"Why, thank you, Arthur. I'm honored you found it cute."

Arthur coughed once. Embarrassed at being caught. So it was true that Gilgamesh wasn't meant to hear it then.

_Fuck. Whatever._ Gilgamesh was done with this short playful banter. He didn't want the side dish or the dessert. He wanted the main course. Right. Now.

"You know," Gilgamesh took a step forward, "This is a huge five-star hotel with a very excellent service." 

By now, Gilgamesh was standing merely a hairbreadth away from Arthur. The other swallowed. Those clear green eyes moved to Gilgamesh's lips. 

"Yeah?" Arthur asked, suddenly a bit breathless.

"Mmhm." Gilgamesh threw the water gun over his shoulder. He heard Ozymandias yelp in pain. Gilgamesh didn't care where that ridiculous thing landed on. 

Arthur's eyes stayed on his mouth. And when Gilgamesh licked his lips deliberately, Arthur's eyes were hazy with desire as he looked up at Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh put both of his hands on Arthur's hips. "I'm sure we can stay in one of these luxurious rooms for the night. Experience the royal treatment. What do you say, Arthur?" 

And just to tease Arthur even further, Gilgamesh leaned forward until their lips were only a few inches away.

"That's… that's not a terrible idea," Arthur muttered. He put his hands on top of Gilgamesh's warmer ones.

Gilgamesh was sure Arthur would have said so much more if Nefertari's father hadn't let out a snarl. He began to churn out his disappointment and disgust that his only daughter chose Ozymandias over the benevolent Arthur Pendragon.

Ozymandias pulled Nefertari behind him to shield her and he was about to retaliate when Gilgamesh pushed the nagging old man away and growled at him.

"Back off, old man. The only one that's fucking Arthur Pendragon tonight is me."

Ozymandias sputtered. The old man gaped. Nefertari gave him a respectful nod. Arthur only flushed red as Gilgamesh pulled the former groom along with him from the massive ballroom.

"Come on, Arthur. I'm riding your dick tonight no matter what," Gilgamesh said, annoyed. 

"Okay," Arthur said cheerily.

\--

So Arthur was _big_ and it was as if he became an entirely different person in bed; stern and commanding and very very very kinky.

Gilgamesh wasn't really into BDSM but well…

He could make an exception for Arthur Pendragon.

To think that the bashful Arthur had a different side to him behind a closed door.

Gilgamesh had no complaints though. When morning came, he couldn't walk and the pain in his back was stinging and delicious. And Arthur was sweet and caring towards him.

Gilgamesh took another look at the man whose wedding he had ruined the night prior. Beside him, Arthur was smiling brilliantly at Gilgamesh as they cuddled together under the silky sheets and Gilgamesh thought _well, that was worth it_.

Gilgamesh refused to let _this_ be a one-time thing.

He wasn't satisfied yet.

\--

"Hey, Arthur? Arthur? Arthur?"

"Gil, please. It's two-thirty am in the morning…"

"You remembered many, many years ago when Ozy and I crashed your and Nef's wedding?"

"Yes, but what--"

"That was embarrassing. But not as embarrassing as you falling in love with me. Now _that_ was hilarious. Could you believe it: You? In love with me? _Hah_."

"Gil, dearest. We're _married_ now."

\--


	4. Angel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a man loves the star so much, he shoots the star down from the sky and steals it away.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Gilgamesh is an angel and Arthur is the _human_ that falls in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta)_
> 
> Warning: Alter Lancer Arthur.

\--

Gilgamesh was as proud and dutiful as he was beautiful. An erudite creation that was beloved by God.

He was an immortal being. An angel. Golden hair and crystalline ruby eyes and the fairest skin of all. He knew his fellow brethren envied him for oftentimes having their Father's attention and for his delicate beauty. 

Untouched by everything; not by time nor death nor inconstant emotions the human race seemed to wear like protective armor. 

Gilgamesh believed his joy would last forever. It was what he deserved, after all.

Until the ill-fated day where a golden resplendent arrow pierced the barrier of heavens and struck Gilgamesh's golden wings, burning the feathers to cinders.

Gilgamesh didn't have the opportunity to react before his legs gave away and the bed of ethereal ground beneath him cracked and sent him spiraling downward towards earth. 

When Gilgamesh opened his eyes, there was a small crater around him, dust and smoke covering his eyesight momentarily. 

Gilgamesh looked up eventually. Above him, the flakes of stars continued to swirl in black and gold. All around, the thickness of the wood shrouded him.

The only thing Gilgamesh had on him was his now-dirty regal robe.

Trembling from the cold, Gilgamesh reached out his hand to touch his wings. His fingers only gripped the air. When Gilgamesh shakily touched his back and pulled his hand away, Gilgamesh could only see a splotch of red liquid staining his palm.

Angels didn't bleed. But Gilgamesh's mind was too hazy to pay attention to that. Instead, he only focused on the absence of his feathers. 

_No no no no! My wings!_

Gilgamesh scratched some more at his back, nails digging into the scarred skin, clawing at the spot there as if peeling the skin could produce a different outcome.

Nothing.

Even when his nails were ruined and his back was bloodied, Gilgamesh couldn't feel his wings. Couldn't find them.

Gilgamesh screamed. No voice came out. 

Before he was struck down from the very heavens, Gilgamesh did not know the meaning of fear.

But now? Now he felt the ever-choking fear gnawing at his chest and it _hurt_. 

_My voice-- why?_

His bloodied hands went to his neck, massaging it soothingly. 

_What's going on?_

_Did Father banish me from heavens?_

No. No. Impossible. Gilgamesh had never earned his Father's ire and their last parting had been amicable. Then why--

Someone else must have forcibly struck him down from his home. 

Gilgamesh saw the golden arrow. Felt it burned his wings. There was only one type of golden arrow in the entire universe that could devastate divine beings. However, the Arrow of Malakbel could only be used by the Sun Deity to punish malevolent angels.

_Was the Sun Deity the one that had shot me down? Why then?_

"There _you_ are," a sharp but strangely tender-tone voice spoke. 

Gilgamesh was still sprawled on the hard ground - legs shaky and body trembled and broken, unable to accommodate to the sudden climate - when he finally looked up tiredly at the tall shadow appearing from the veil of the dark forest. 

The person, a man, loomed over Gilgamesh, tall and imposing. When the man finally kneeled before the fallen angel, Gilgamesh could only focus on the man's feral smile.

The man wore a dark-red armor that belonged only to the noblest knight - that belonged only to the most feared knight.

Held in the man's hand, Gilgamesh noticed the ever-familiar Bow of Malakbel.

Gilgamesh's breaths quickened. This must be the one who shot him. The one who burned his wings. Gilgamesh's pupils dilated and his hands fisted tightly. 

Another unfamiliar emotion swarmed inside Gilgamesh. Pulsating, and raw. 

Gilgamesh snarled as he quickly moved to strangle the man's neck but the human only chuckled and easily captured Gilgamesh's wrists with one hand.

"Now now, my dearest. Be at ease. I'm not here to harm you." The man's golden eyes briefly flickered to the holy bow. "Well, at least not anymore," he assured sweetly.

Gilgamesh made choked sounds, completely sure if he could use his voice, he'd hurl nothing but profanities at this man. 

_How could a mere mortal have the holy bow, let alone hold it? And the strength, too. No mortals possess such strength._

Gilgamesh would know if the other was an angel like him but _no_ \- he felt no ethereal energy and he could easily hear the man's heartbeats and see the faint white glow around the human, indicating a mortal lifespan. Although, it looked a bit... misplaced. He knew not why. Gilgamesh exhaled and resumed his struggles with more vigor now.

_Let me go let me go let me go!_

The man only chuckled at Gilgamesh's pointless attempts to wrest himself free. 

"Calm down, Gilgamesh. There's nothing to fear," the man soothed. His faded blond hair stirred by the shy breeze.

Gilgamesh stopped for a moment, surprised. _He knows my name._

The human put the bow down beside him, gingerly pulled the still-struggling fallen angel closer to him until Gilgamesh was nestled carefully against the mortal's chest. He rested Gilgamesh on his lap and used his other hand to hold the back of Gilgamesh's head, stroking his hair.

The armor pricked at Gilgamesh's skin.

The fallen angel made a displeased sound at being manhandled like he was a mortal child.

The man studied Gilgamesh's face, searching for something. Gilgamesh glared at him, completely immobilized.

"You know, from where I was, it was impossible to see the stars but I kept hearing tales of their beauties. And I must admit, surprisingly, I did quite enjoy the stars. Imagine my awe, though, when I caught a glimpse of _you_ instead. More brilliant and beautiful than all the stars," the man said.

He used one hand to brush Gilgamesh's sun-kissed locks, eyes gentle and warm as he observed Gilgamesh's features, imprinting everything he saw into his memory. His smile was kind and loving when his gaze found Gilgamesh's unsure one.

It worried Gilgamesh how despite the man's calm demeanors, it felt as if he was a sheep trapped in a wolf's maw. He was already small in the man's embrace but right now? Gilgamesh felt even smaller. 

"It took some time, but I finally found a way to bring you down from that wretched place. Must have been terrible up there, to obey His commands and nothing else. Fret not, beloved, I am here now and I've freed you from the crystal cage. Even He cannot steal you from me now." He kissed Gilgamesh's forehead softly.

Gilgamesh shivered. _Father! Father, please, if you can hear me--_

"He cannot _hear_ you anymore," the man slowly said.

Gilgamesh's eyes fell on the man. _How--_

There was a sound of incoming footsteps from all around them, tapping against the heavy earth in such a haste. In seconds, a group of people in the same garb as the man appeared before them. 

"Your majesty, my king. We must leave now. The Shroud will not last forever," one of the taller knights spoke.

_A king?_

Gilgamesh was not a Messenger and so he'd never had the opportunity to visit the human realm. 

But based on the tales he'd heard from his fellow kin, human monarchs were supposed to be brave and just and fair and kind’ ruling kingdoms and leading soldiers to victory.

Yet this man had none of those qualities.

Gilgamesh fought harder against the man's iron grip. He refused to be further shamed and tainted by this wretched soul.

"Gawain is right, Arthur. Make haste. We must leave quickly," a tall figure with long white hair advised. He caught Gilgamesh staring at him and he smiled widely at the fallen angel.

Gilgamesh grit his teeth. He struggled some more. The human - Arthur. _Arthur. This human with faint golden hair and faded golden eyes_ \- quickly glanced down at Gilgamesh. His lips puckered downward in distaste, observing the obstinate fallen angel in his arms momentarily.

"All of you leave first. I will follow later," Arthur ordered them. 

They heeded his order and returned from where whence they came. 

Afterward, it seemed as if the silence lasted forever until Arthur finally loosened his arms a bit.

Gilgamesh halted. 

"Do you wish to be free?" Arthur asked. His voice dripped with something both poisonous and playful.

Gilgamesh didn't make a move. 

"Do you wish to run away?" He asked again.

Gilgamesh kept quiet, assessing the situation carefully. Something shifted in the air and Gilgamesh didn't know what. 

Arthur's smile was large and wild. His eyes burned with emotions Gilgamesh couldn't decipher.

Arthur settled him down gently on the ground. Gilgamesh quickly pushed himself away from Arthur's arms, wordlessly tumbling to the soil beneath like a stringless marionette. 

Gilgamesh looked up at Arthur. The human gave him a loving smile.

"Go on then," he said encouragingly. "Run and hide. As far as you can." Arthur grabbed Gilgamesh's hand and kissed the knuckle. Those piercing golden eyes stared at Gilgamesh. "Don't let me catch you," Arthur warned playfully.

This human was mocking him. _Him, Gilgamesh_ ; a pure being that was above mankind.

Gilgamesh bit his lower lip in shame. Eyes set ablaze as he glared at Arthur. He'd attempt to claw at Arthur's eyes if he believed it'd bear him a fruitful result.

However, it'd only end with Arthur making a fool of Gilgamesh even more.

"What's wrong? Not going to run away? Then shall I take it as your acquiescence to be mine eternally, dearest one? So which one is it: flee or stay?" Arthur asked teasingly, affectionately rubbing the tip of his nose against Gilgamesh's.

Gilgamesh didn't need to be asked twice. He elbowed Arthur away and stood on shaky legs - not used to walking without his wings to carry most of his weight - before he took a step forward. And another. And another. And another. 

Gilgamesh stumbled and ran away without looking back. Fear and anger were forgotten.

Yet, he felt the weight of Arthur's gaze on the small of his back.

Gilgamesh did not know what the human wanted from him. _With_ him. Gilgamesh refused to wait for the answers.

\--

The fallen angel couldn't tell how long he had been running. His feet hurt. Probably bloody, too. It stung every time he stepped on something but Gilgamesh didn't dare to stop and tend to his feet.

Even his back was hurting.

Always, Gilgamesh felt as if something was following him, watching him from the dark. Hovering. Floating. Breathing next to him.

Eyes in the shadows, grinning and laughing. Whispers all around him, teasing Gilgamesh, trying to break his spirit. 

Even when he felt as if the bones carrying him couldn't move anymore, Gilgamesh kept moving wordlessly.

He hated how his voice was ruined, as well. Perhaps a side effect of the golden arrow or maybe it was one of Arthur's machinations, too.

Gilgamesh couldn't tell.

He continued running. And running. And running. 

He didn't understand the concept of time that well. At least, not in the way humans did. 

But at the moment, Gilgamesh felt as if he had been running for hours and hours. Time continued stretching.

And yet the view did not change. The atmosphere was constant. And the sunlight didn't swarm the dark woodland. 

As if the sun didn't dare to shine its blessing towards the forest. 

There were no sounds all around him except for Gilgamesh's harsh breathing and his clumsy footsteps stepping on the dried leaves.

Gilgamesh became increasingly desperate. He kept running ahead and he still saw no changes in his surroundings.

How vast was this forest? Surely there must be a stream somewhere. Father was always fair with his creations.

_'Run faster, dearest. I'm watching.'_

Gilgamesh's pulse quickened. The whisper was next to his ear.

He looked around but found nothing.

_Arthur. It was Arthur's voice._

How could a mere human do this? Sorcery? Dark arts? Some humans boldly turn their backs against Father and worship--

Gilgamesh halted for a second. His lips trembled and his eyes widened as the answer slowly dawned on him. 

His chest tightened. Hopelessness engulfed him. 

_No! No no no no--!_

_'Do you concede, little angel?'_ a dark voice questioned, just a breath away above him.

Gilgamesh ran faster. He didn't dare look up to see what was looming over him.

_Father, please hear me--_

**_"I told you, He can't hear you anymore."_** An unholy voice echoed in the darkness.

Instantly, a large hand cupped the back of Gilgamesh's neck and pulled him backward, keeping him in place, unable to move. The fallen angel's hands went to the fist that was gripping him tightly.

Gilgamesh slowly shifted his head to his right to look at his captor. 

Arthur stood there beside him, blinking innocently at Gilgamesh. And then he smiled sweetly. Those golden eyes were gleaming dangerously in the dark. 

"You've been running for three days, did you realize that?" Arthur asked in awe. "You just kept running and running like a little duckling and it was rather adorable to watch. It _excites_ me. Later, we can always do this again."

_Three days? That's--_

"-- _impossible_. Yes, I know," Arthur offered. He ignored the little nails that were trying to remove his firm hold on the fallen angel's neck. "But when it comes to my creations, nothing is impossible," Arthur said. 

Gilgamesh hissed, kicking and struggling even though he knew deep down his attempts were futile and useless because _this_ man right here was no man at all.

A rumbling laugh ricocheted in the shadows. 

"Oh dearest, you're right. _I am no man._ " 

Just as this proclamation came to pass from the harrowing voice, Gilgamesh felt Arthur turn him around, facing him as Arthur's form began to take a different appearance.

Gilgamesh heard the crackling of bones breaking as four dark featherless wings sprouted from Arthur's back, large and imposing. Their shadows blackened the whole forest. 

The armor pieces Arthur wore slowly fell off, one by one, until it revealed naught but the hellish being beneath. 

His fair skin melted as it turned dark grey and covered in black coating and red lines. Cold to the touch. The white of his eyes began to peel away, replaced by dark irises and red pupils.

Black, large horns that resembled pronghorn horns encircled the creature's head. Clawed hands, pointed teeth, and arrow-tipped tail sprung from the monster's body.

The hue of his translucent golden hair gradually eroded until it was finally replaced with waned amber. 

_Arthur_ spread his wings and his canines were fiendish as he smiled at Gilgamesh.

He was both beautiful and unsightly.

Gilgamesh couldn't scream. He could only watch in horror. 

_The one that dwells Within. The King who governs the blasphemers and the unwanted._

The devil.

Despite his efforts to appear brave, Gilgamesh knew it was futile. Now it was abundantly clear he was nothing but a sheep, herded and preyed upon by a beast from hell.

Still, Gilgamesh was stubborn. That much was true. And so he fleetingly glared at the devil even though his whole body trembled.

The devil tipped his head in wonder at Gilgamesh's defiance. Oddly, he seemed to find it perhaps almost endearing.

"I prefer my human skin. I prefer to be Arthur Pendragon, free to walk under the glaring sun. And so my dearest, my boon to you; you may call me Arthur, as a precious nickname of a sort. Undoubtedly, I have many names but I heard lovers use nicknames, do they not, _Gil_?"

This massive being that could crush Gilgamesh with a single grip and yet he was holding on to Gilgamesh, shifting him carefully in his arms until Gilgamesh was tucked protectively in his embrace. 

His hold became tender and careful.

"I had almost nothing on me except for my birth name and even then my birth name begets nothing but fear from humans and scorn from your kind, my dearest. Then I climbed from the hellish pits and breathed my first air and felt the coldness on my skin, and I foolishly thought _'this could be enough'_ and so I pretended," _Arthur_ said patiently, his thumb brushing Gilgamesh's cheek. 

The angel couldn't free himself.

"I took a human name, took a human form, and for a moment I lived a human life. I conquered, I burned, I ruled, and I destroyed. _No_. I was wrong, beloved. It was not enough. Nothing ever was. But when I looked up to the very heavens and saw you for the very first time, I knew then you were made for _me_. I knew then having you would be enough. You made me feel whole."

Gilgamesh made a move to claw at _Arthur_ 's face. One last foolish attempt. And yet _Arthur_ easily thwarted him, finding the action to be _adorable_.

"The only way to have you was to burn your wings. The same way my once-wings were burned by your Father. And so I slaughtered the Sun Deity, Malakbel, and took his bow and his arrows. My fingers trembled when I pulled the bowstring, did you know? I was so excited at the prospect of meeting you that I couldn't contain my joy, Gilgamesh, love," _Arthur_ confessed wholeheartedly.

He tipped Gilgamesh's chin, shushing the angel when tears began to fall from those fear-stricken eyes.

"Shhh, it's all right. You shall be my bridegroom and I will not love any other but you. I will lay with and spoil only you. You will never want for anything as long as you're mine, dearest," _Arthur_ assured lovingly. He kissed Gilgamesh's nose before he tenderly pecked his lips.

Gilgamesh struggled harder. His arms flailed around and his mouth opened to let out a silent protest, a silent curse at this devilish creature.

_A foul beast banished from the heavens._

This creature could adapt the name Arthur pendragon all he wanted but in heavens and the human world, he was prominently known with only one name. 

"Let us return to our home. _Your_ new home, Gil. You shall be lavished properly as you deserve." _Arthur_ kissed him again and again until Gilgamesh was intoxicated. His lips bled when _Arthur_ 's four sharp incisors pierced the soft skin.

"Come, beloved."

There was a roar, a groaning ripple as if the earth was torn, split in half. 

Gilgamesh looked below him. At where _Arthur_ was standing. A massive maw shrouded in dark smog was wide opened beneath _Arthur_ 's feet. The primordial gate to hell. 

_Please don't, Luc--_

_Arthur_ instantly kissed Gilgamesh's forehead as if to halt his thoughts. His gaze was uncharacteristically tender as he continued to soothe the distressed fallen angel.

It did the opposite, though, when Gilgamesh fought harder to free himself, pushing and hitting at the firm chest; letting out a strained, inarticulate sound but the devil didn't budge. Instead, his jubilant smile stayed. 

"Do not fret, Gil, all will be well. _I love you_ ," the demon murmured, voice deep.

Gilgamesh desperately looked up to the heavens, fingers feebly reaching out.

But under here where no one could see, the angel could only silently cried as he was dragged to hell. 

\--


	5. Mafia au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was Arthur supposed to know the guy he tried to help was actually a mob boss? _A freaking mafia?_ And then the same mob boss boldly declared himself as Arthur's boyfriend and Arthur could do nothing but get along with it.
> 
> At least, Gilgamesh was both pretty and cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta)_

\--

"Mom, I'm still single," Arthur said helplessly over the phone.

His mother wailed. Arthur had to pull the phone away from his poor ear as he walked towards his apartment. 

It was past midnight and the streets were almost barren now but when one was in dire need of an ice-cream, one must procure it regardless of the time and place.

Of course, Arthur didn't expect his mother to call him so late. Cursed timezone. Now, Arthur had to suffer his mother's predicament. _Again_. Possibly for the umpteenth time.

" _Still single_ , he said. Oh, Uther, husband of mine, whatever should we do? We're going to die grandchildren-less like this! Grandchildren-less, I say. Even Artoria refused to give me grandchildren," Igraine sobbed. Her fabricated cries would have fooled anyone else. 

But Arthur wasn't just anyone. Born to and raised by Igraine Pendragon, Arthur knew her sweet smile and gentle gaze were naught but her way to get what she wanted.

Artoria took after her. 

Arthur opened his mouth to retaliate. But his mother was quicker. "Uther! Uther, dear! Come here and tell your favorite son why he mustn't stay single anymore!"

"He's my only son, Igraine." Arthur could hear his father's distant voice in the background, sounding both tired and bored.

"Why then, tell your _only_ son why he must get married soon and provide us with grandchildren! These ridiculous kids! Goodness, so stubborn. I'm not getting any younger!" Igraine mourned, no longer sparing Arthur any attention; content to complain at her husband.

Arthur briefly wondered if he should end the call here. Arthur would risk his mother's wrath but it'd be worth it just to have a moment of peace--

Arthur spotted a lone man standing under a streetlight, completely soaking wet, and looking dejected and disheartened. He was wearing a black suit and holding a ruined flower bouquet in one hand. The droplets of water trickled from his clothing, creating a tiny puddle under his shoes. 

The man must have been there for a while. Unmoving. Probably too heartbroken to do anything.

Arthur stopped his steps. He stared at the man whilst ignoring his mother's incessant sobs over the cellular device.

His mind already made up at least a dozen scenarios of why the man would be here, looking rumpled and lost, and none of the scenarios he conjured were any good.

_Left at the altar?_

_Post-breakup maybe?_

_Got dumped by his crush?_

Possibly feeling Arthur's heated gaze on his person, the man looked up to find Arthur studying him. Eyes sharp and lips puckered downward. 

Arthur sighed. 

"Mom, I need to go now. Sorry. Love you," Arthur said brusquely.

"Arthur Pendragon, don't you dare--"

Arthur ended the call, successfully cutting his mother off. He could deal with her anger later. For now, he had a far more pressing concern. 

Arthur went to the man and wordlessly offered his chocolate chips ice cream to the other.

The stranger gave Arthur a very hard look, which could be interpreted as the man wondering if Arthur was the most foolish man in the world. 

Arthur probably was, considering he'd just offered his precious ice cream to a stranger.

At least, Arthur's intention was genuine. 

"What's the meaning of this?" The stranger grit his teeth.

Arthur could understand that. The man was probably hurting and anger was possibly the only emotion he could summon.

"You look like you need a pick-me-up so… well, hope this ice cream helps."

The man continued to stare at Arthur.

He sighed. Again. Arthur took one of the man's hands and gently dropped the ice cream in his palm. "Whatever it is, it won't hurt forever. Still, I wish you the best," Arthur consoled softly, smiling at the man.

The stranger (a beautiful one, too. Blond hair and bright red eyes and pretty lips) made a disapproving sound. "You think I need your pity, mongrel? Do you think this _sweet_ could fix my broken day? I don't need your pity," he hissed.

_Mongrel?_

He made a motion to return the ice cream to Arthur rather grudgingly but Arthur quickly stopped him. 

"Keep it. It's not a pity. I know how terrible bad days can be. I'm a broke, boring college student with three different part-time jobs and a distant sister who has to help me pay my tuition. My parents can barely afford to help me. It sucks. That's life. But you just have to deal with it and make every day count for something," Arthur said kindly.

The stranger looked even more offended than before. 

"Not only you're a fool, but you're also _poor_. Even giving me a sad attempt at emotional peroration. _Pathetic_. And now I owe a mongrel like you for giving me this _cheap snack_ because you feel bad for me. Hmph. I hate owing people. They owe _me_ instead. Never the other way around." The man clucked his tongue. 

Arthur laughed. What a funny guy. He turned around and finally decided to leave the man behind when the other quickly called out to him.

"Mongrel!"

Arthur blinked at the other. What a strange way to call someone.

"What do you want? As payment for this blasted ice cream? I refuse to be indebted to a nobody," he harshly said.

Arthur only grinned. "You could be my boyfriend. It'd help calm my mother down," he jest. Arthur walked away without looking back.

If he did, he'd notice the stranger giving him a lingering look.

\--

A week later, Arthur found himself having to deal with Merlin trying to set him up on another blind date. He said no, of course. As always. But he knew it wouldn't be Merlin's last attempt. 

Not like Arthur could just angrily retort at his boss. Being a florist was Arthur's favorite job. Merlin paid well, he was kind, and he didn't work Arthur until he felt as if his arms would come off.

Arthur didn't want to lose this job.

Though, sometimes, Arthur felt as if something was off with Merlin.

"Are you sure it's a no?" Merlin pouted.

"Yes. I'm not in the mood to date anyone now," Arthur answered carefully. His work was done today. He probably needed to do some grocery on his way back.

Then Merlin smiled eerily. "Oh, Arthur. I wish you luck with that."

Arthur blinked. "Thanks? Well, I'm off now. See you tomorrow."

"See you!" Merlin offered happily. Too happy.

How suspicious.

Arthur gave the man an awkward smile. He pushed the glass door open, the bell chimed, and then he heard the sound of a car abruptly stopping in front of the small shop.

A large man, with short red hair, in a black suit, exited an expensive-looking car. 

He looked down at Arthur, observing him with a sharp glance. "Arthur Pendragon?" He asked. 

"Ugh, yeah?" Maybe he shouldn't have confirmed that. Oh well. 

The large man nodded. He leaned down to press a button in the car. The trunk of the car was automatically opened.

Huh. Did the man want to give him something?

The large man turned back to look at Arthur, nodded respectfully at him. before he put his outrageously huge hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"We'll be going now," he informed formally.

_We?_

The man shoved Arthur into the trunk, closed it, and drove away.

"Ah, fuck me," Arthur murmured in the dark. 

He just got abducted.

\--

A few minutes in the trunk, Arthur realized he didn't have his phone with him. Where the hell did he last put it-- oh yeah. Merlin said he wanted to borrow it. His boss probably forgot to return it.

Arthur sighed. Well. If he died, he died.

\--

The car stopped. The trunk was opened. A blindfold was put over his eyes.

He was dragged by many hands towards-- he wasn't sure where but he was being dragged to somewhere.

"Hello," a soft, feminine voice said softly. "Welcome, Arthur Pendragon. I'm sorry for the rough treatment but it'll be over soon. I promise you," the voice comforted.

Arthur said nothing. His nose itched.

Another few minutes and then he was thrown onto a hard floor. 

"Rejoice, Arthur Pendragon-- what the hell is _that?_ Remove that blindfold from him, Leonidas!"

"Of course, sir, forgive me."

And then Arthur felt the light assault his vision. Arthur squinted twice before he could finally adapt to the sight before him.

He was on all-four in an extremely extravagant room, surrounded by dangerous people, except for a small woman smiling sweetly at Arthur from the corner. 

In the middle of the room, sat on a gold divan with his leg crossed, was the same man Arthur had met a week ago. 

He looked better now. Intimidating, too. Prettier even. In that dark suit and hair slicked back. The man smirked, fingers looped together. His red eyes shone under the light. 

"Rejoice, Arthur Pendragon. From henceforth, I hereby agree to be your boyfriend," he said loudly almost too jubilantly. His voice echoed in the room.

Arthur blinked. "Oh."

What?

\--

So.

First.

The man's name was Gilgamesh. The most powerful mob boss in the city. He had felled the other mob bosses and thus, single-handedly eradicated his opponents.

Gilgamesh had his eyes almost everywhere, his influence stretched far and beyond and he owned all the dirty cops, too. 

Money could buy you almost everything, after all.

Gilgamesh was in charge of the largest criminal organization in the world so of course, he'd take pride in it. 

Which Arthur could understand.

It was the part where Gilgamesh was now his boyfriend-- that part was a bit hard to swallow.

"Mongrel, hey," Gilgamesh snapped. 

Arthur arched a brow at the shorter man. "What?" 

"What do you mean _what_ , mongrel? I asked where you live," Gilgamesh hissed. His hands were still on the wheel. 

Gilgamesh had insisted to be the one to drive Arthur back home after he'd ordered for him to be kidnapped.

The gall of this man.

So now they were in Gilgamesh's - another - expensive car.

Arthur massaged his temple. "I told you. This is where I live." Arthur pointed to the neighborhood before them. 

Gilgamesh gave him a distasteful look. "I told you before, don't make a fool of me! No one would live in this rundown suburban area!"

"I do, you idiot. Not everyone can live in a three-story penthouse like you," Arthur retorted.

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes at him. He took a look at their surroundings for a few moments. Eventually, Gilgamesh relented and sighed. "Fine. Since I'm your boyfriend now, I shall be lenient and forgive your crass attitude. Just this once, mongrel."

"It's Arthur."

"Very well, Arthur-mongrel."

Arthur sputtered.

On the backseat, dear sweet Siduri only chuckled.

\--

"You live like this?"

"I'm broke, Gilgamesh."

"My hamster lives better than this."

"I'm _broke_."

"Siduri, make sure to remind me to buy a double bed for this mongrel."

"Of course, sir."

"And also a new fridge. This one is not a fridge, it's a coffin. You could stash those vampires from Twilight in this horrid thing and no one could tell the difference. Look at this thing, it's dying. If it was a human it'd be on life support."

"How dare you. That's my fridge, show some respect-- wait, Gilgamesh, you watch Twilight?"

\--

Another few weeks passed and Gilgamesh made it a habit to visit Arthur whenever he could.

Even though Arthur had stressed to him that Gilgamesh wasn't required to visit at all if he didn't feel like it. 

Gilgamesh didn't listen. Obviously.

This whole dating a mob boss thing was odd. Weird. Out of place. Dangerous. 

He was forced into it. Of a sort. Maybe? It wasn't like Arthur said no. He just nodded and went along with it and Gilgamesh seemed happy enough Arthur didn't offer any resistance.

Anyway.

Arthur couldn't even tell what Gilgamesh was thinking all the time. It wasn't as if he knew Gilgamesh well. The man just nabbed him and declared himself as Arthur's lover without asking for Arthur's opinions on it.

Now, he treated Arthur's rundown apartment as some sort of a gateway to momentarily escape his criminal life. He never stayed the night, though. Content to just lurk and disturb Arthur's life.

Gilgamesh didn't even let any of his men anywhere near Arthur's humble home.

At least Gilgamesh understood Arthur wouldn't appreciate having his people around. 

It helped that sometimes Siduri visited, too, whenever Gilgamesh was here. She was the only one that could rein Gilgamesh in.

Such as right now.

"--and you could bury Ishtar six feet under but the moment you dug up her grave the next day, her coffin would be empty. That harlot doesn't know how to stay dead," Gilgamesh fumed, shifting on the couch.

Siduri hummed softly. "She's always been good at escaping death. However, I have no doubts you will succeed in your endeavors, sir."

"Obviously," Gilgamesh stressed. "She's made several attempts to force herself upon me. I'd sooner see her dead than--"

Arthur was uncomfortable with the topics. He tapped the spatula a bit louder on the pan to hide his discomfort. The sizzling noise from the frying pan was deafening.

Siduri noticed the change while Gilgamesh kept talking.

She quickly changed the subject. "How's little Ur-Nungal?"

Gilgamesh's face instantly brightened at the mention of that name. How curious. "Quite well. He's forgiven my previous tardiness. Of course, it's always easy to charm that child," Gilgamesh said.

His voice went softer and loving as he continued speaking of the mysterious child.

Arthur removed the food he was cooking to the silver plate, brought it to the living room, and handed it to Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh gave him a look. "What's this?"

"You said you always wanted to try a scrambled egg made by poor people," Arthur said blandly.

"Ah, yes! Of course, well done, Arthur," Gilgamesh said as he quickly took the plate, grabbed the fork, and took a bite.

His eyes widened. "Hmph. Not bad, mongrel. You're not so hopeless, after all."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He wondered since when he took _mongrel_ as Gilgamesh's way of showing fondness instead of viewing it as an insult.

"Are you sure you don't want any, lady Siduri?"

"No thank you, Arthur."

There was a knock. Arthur and Siduri looked up. Both of them headed to the door together but it was Siduri who opened it gently. 

Outside, Mordred - Arthur's loud musician neighbor - stood gleefully with a guitar in her hands. She probably wanted his opinions on her new music again. 

"Arthur, you--" she blinked once she saw Siduri.

Siduri smiled sweetly and tilted her head. "Hello there," she softly offered.

Mordred gaped, mouth opening and closing before her face grew red and she _dashed_ away, screaming. Both Arthur and Siduri heard as Mordred pulled a door roughly before she slammed it close, still screaming.

_Huh_ , Arthur thought. 

In the living room, Gilgamesh ignored them as he happily ate his simple cuisine.

\--

Another month later, Gilgamesh came to Arthur's place late in the night. He didn't knock and simply invited himself in since he had a copy of Arthur's key (without Arthur knowing about it, at first).

Thankfully, Arthur was still awake. 

Gilgamesh stood in the middle of the room, hands and face smeared with blood, looking tired and hazy.

Arthur stared. Gilgamesh stared back.

"Did you kill someone?" Arthur asked.

Gilgamesh shrugged. "Part of the job."

Right.

"Is this going to get us in trouble?" He asked again.

"No," Gilgamesh answered.

Okay. 

Arthur wanted to ask if the person Gilgamesh killed deserved it but it'd be pointless. In Gilgamesh's line of work, nothing was black and white and Gilgamesh viewed morals as something so fleeting.

He could ask Gilgamesh to leave.

But.

Arthur sighed. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Gilgamesh grinned. "Arthur, you're such a _caring_ boyfriend. It makes my heart beat helplessly," he sneered.

"Quickly." Arthur motioned him to come closer. Gilgamesh, surprisingly, listened to Arthur's request and followed him into the bathroom.

Arthur's hands were gentle as he cleaned Gilgamesh. The man sat on the toilet lid, closing his eyes when he felt a wet cloth touching his face.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't calming either. Arthur worked carefully and slowly, cleaning Gilgamesh's hands and his face, giving him a once-over to make sure he wasn't hurt. 

The look in Gilgamesh's eyes was sorrowful. But there was content there, too. 

Finally, Gilgamesh spoke. "The man I killed--... four years ago, he drugged me under Ishtar's order. And she took the opportunity to… hurt me. Not long after that, I found out she gave birth to a son. Mine and hers. I devised a plan to take my son away from her. I'm glad I did. By the time I found him, my son was treated worse than a dog by that wretch."

_A son?_

Gilgamesh's voice was small. But the anger hidden behind it was insurmountable. Arthur didn't know what to say to that. How to react to it. Gilgamesh hated pity and soothing reassurances.

So Arthur kept his mouth shut.

He still had no idea who Ishtar was but her name alone was enough to incur Gilgamesh's bloodlust.

When Gilgamesh looked up at Arthur, there were no tears but his eyes were red, blazing with swirls of emotions.

"I swear I'll never stop until she's dead. Until she can no longer hurt me and my son," Gilgamesh murmured.

Arthur gently wiped the speck of blood on Gilgamesh's forehead. He said nothing at first.

Eventually, curiosity won. "What's your son's name?"

The affection in Gilgamesh’s eyes almost knocked Arthur away.

"Ur-Nungal."

Ahh, Gilgamesh mentioned that name before.

"I wish I could meet him one day," was all Arthur said.

Gilgamesh only hummed in reply.

\--

"How's Merlin anyway?"

"Gil--... y-you... know Merlin?"

"Of course I did. That's how I found you; through him. He used to work for me. Until he started fucking _all_ the people working for me and impregnated too many of my female employees. I told him to quit after that."

"Wow."

"There were multiple orgies. Eleven of them were illegal as they were held in my garage without my permission."

" _Wow_."

"Arthur, you're not taking this seriously. I had to renovate my garage too many times."

"I'm just impressed. Fired for fucking too much. Who would have thought?"

"Sometimes I wonder if he's half-incubus or something."

\--

He'd known Gilgamesh for four months by now. 

Gilgamesh was still his boyfriend somehow. 

Arthur couldn't say he was in love with the mob boss but he would be lying if he said he hadn't grown fond of the prideful man.

"Arthur, you're not listening to me!"

Of course. Mordred. And her conquest in trying to win Siduri. She was desperate enough to ask for his assistance, of all people.

Him. Arthur Pendragon. Whose first relationship was with a mob boss?

Oh well.

Mordred had been making moon eyes at Siduri every time she came to visit. Arthur thought it was sweet and adorable but he didn't know where to go from here.

He'd known Siduri for a while but the woman was still a mystery to him. 

Even Gilgamesh wasn't helpful.

"Maybe she would look at you if you didn't dress like you lived in the swamp and meditated with the frogs for ten years," Gilgamesh flatly said. 

Mordred harshly slammed her hands on the table. It shook. Arthur silently prayed for his poor table.

"How dare you!" Mordred snarled at Gilgamesh. The man only took another sip of his coffee. 

If Mordred knew who Gilgamesh was, he wondered if she would act the same way; blasé and open. The answer would be yes.

Arthur sighed. "Just be yourself, Mordred. How can you win her if you're not true to yourself, right?"

The girl beamed at him. "Right! Besides, Siduri said she loves my songs!"

"You could sing like a dying hog and she'd still say it's beautiful. That's just how polite she is," Gilgamesh said.

Mordred leaped forward to strangle Gilgamesh. Arthur intercepted her quickly. For Mordred's sake. 

"Gil, be nice. Mordred, behave."

Both of them grunted.

"Well," Arthur started, "You could start by saying what you like about Siduri to her, I guess?"

"You don't sound so sure," Mordred murmured, worried.

"It will work," Gilgamesh proudly added. "I love it when people praise me because of course, they're right. They might only try to get in my good graces, but they're not wrong to lavish me with praises."

"Did they tell you that you're an ass?" Mordred asked seriously.

"They _told_ me that I am an industrious and powerful figure that stands above all of--"

"Uh-huh." Mordred gave him a look.

Arthur sighed. "Gil is right. It might work."

"Why don't you do it?" She dared Arthur. "Say something _good_ about your boyfriend here and I'll see if the move might work on Siduri."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. Gilgamesh only grinned as he eagerly looked at Arthur.

"Okay, fine." Arthur turned around to look at his--... boyfriend, in the eye. He cleared his throat. 

"Come on, Arthur," Gilgamesh prodded playfully.

"Well. Uhh. I guess I like your… hair?"

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. "That's it?"

"That's the only good thing about you," Mordred quickly offered. Gilgamesh glared at the feisty girl.

Arthur sighed. Gilgamesh was lucky he was cute. He made another attempt. "You're terrible at making coffee. It's always so bitter. Your habit of eating ice cubes is infuriating. The way you carry yourself so proudly is irksome. You nag every time I put very little sugar in anything I cook, and you don't like my Spongebob shirt because you think it's smugly judging you."

Mordred guffawed.

Gilgamesh only glared at Arthur. "Those are not even praises. Trying to shame me then, mongrel? You're bold, I give you that."

Arthur smiled. "Not trying to shame you," he murmured. He leaned a little bit closer to Gilgamesh. Even Arthur was surprised by all the little things he noticed about Gilgamesh.

It must mean he was paying attention to Gilgamesh, after all. 

"If you're not trying to shame me, then what is it?"

Arthur shrugged. "I like them. All those little things about you."

Arthur meant it with all of his heart. 

Gilgamesh looked a bit taken aback. He flushed a little. The faint blush looked good on him. 

No one would believe Arthur if he told them this blushing man right here was a very dangerous man. 

No matter. 

What mattered was that Arthur was smiling for the whole day.

\--

Arthur shouldn't have brought Gilgamesh to do grocery shopping. The man was so close to buying the whole building.

All because he couldn't find the dairy aisle.

"Look at me, mongrel. I'm pushing this trolley."

"I don't understand why you look so smug. It's just a trolley."

"Yes, but look! I'm doing what poor people do: pushing the trolley. Perhaps your poverty-stricken lifestyle is rubbing off on me," Gilgamesh said gleefully.

Arthur left him alone. He picked everything he needed, one by one, looking at the expiration dates and the price. Milk. Eggs. Ramen. Sugar--

"Gilgamesh, no more candies."

"You can't tell me what to do, Arthur. I own this city."

"You already ate too many candies last night!"

"Last night is not today," Gilgamesh confidently informed before he grabbed a large box of candy canes and stuffed it into the trolley.

Arthur could only watch him helplessly. 

"Don't worry, Arthur. I'll pay for everything. I'm rich."

"I know." Arthur sighed. Gilgamesh took a step back and let out a small smile as he observed the box of sweets.

Arthur couldn't help but beam at the sight. Gilgamesh could be childish sometimes and it was rather adorable.

The other caught Arthur watching him and his smile only grew.

"See something you like? My radiant beauty, perhaps?" Gilgamesh grinned. 

"Oh. I'm utterly bedazzled by your cute face, Gil, and your equally cute ass," Arthur claimed, voice monotone.

Gilgamesh only made an _ah-ha!_ sound. "I do not blame you, mongrel. Wherever I go, I turn heads and people beseech for my hard-attained attention. You're the most fortunate soul in the world for having the privilege to call me yours."

Arthur was close to rolling his eyes at the other. He didn't though. Instead, Arthur was feeling playful. 

He took a few steps towards Gilgamesh. The shorter man gave him a dubious stare. Whatever he wanted to say died on his tongue the moment Arthur cupped the other's cheek and brushed the tip of his nose against Gilgamesh's; the corner of his lips crooked into a sly smirk.

"Oh, Gil. You have no idea how much I wanted to pin you on a nearby flat surface and just have my wicked ways with you. Don't tempt me," Arthur slyly breathed.

Gilgamesh continued staring at him, mouth slightly parted.

Arthur held his smirk until he finally turned his head away. 

When he was sure Gilgamesh couldn't see his face, Arthur quickly put his hand over his face to hide the blush slowly creeping into his cheeks.

Embarrassment clouded his person.

_Oh my god, why did I do that?_

Arthur couldn't look at Gilgamesh in the eye for a week-long after that.

\--

"Siduri is on a date with Mordred."

"What? When?"

"Now."

"No wonder Mordred got a new haircut."

"That mongrel still looks like a little beastie living in a cave."

"Siduri likes that _little beastie_ enough to go on a date with her, Gil."

\--

Two months passed by. Arthur didn't feel it at all.

It was night. Outside, it was cold and windy. During the day, the sight of autumn would accompany him wherever he went. 

Inside, it was warm and cozy. Though his apartment was small, it was home. 

Arthur noticed some of Gilgamesh's items that he'd left behind, scattering here and there. Arthur didn't move them. It made him feel as if he wasn't alone in this quiet place.

Telltale signs of Arthur sharing his home with someone. Someone dear and cherished enough.

Arthur smiled at the thought.

Perhaps he was truly fond of Gilgamesh.

He heard the front door creak.

Arthur didn't look over his shoulder to know who it was. He sat on the couch, reading his unfinished novel.

"You look worn out," Arthur pointed out once Gilgamesh entered his line of sight.

Gilgamesh only hummed. Wordlessly, he removed his blazer, threw it to the floor, and slowly climbed into Arthur's lap; his knees spread with his arms around Arthur's neck. 

Arthur jolted, startled. He settled his book on the soft surface. "What is it?" He asked, concerned by the dazed look on Gilgamesh's face.

"Arthur." 

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I look like a whore?"

Arthur's concern gradually disappeared, replaced by raw anger. He put his hand around Gilgamesh's waist. His eyes shone with an unbridled desire to _hurt_.

"Who said that? Gil, who said that to you?" Arthur could barely control the fury from his voice.

Gilgamesh only smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. "Are you furious because you didn't get the chance to call me a whore first?"

_What the hell._

"I'm angry because someone called you _that!_ Because someone made you sad!" Arthur snarled.

This time, Gilgamesh was the one who looked stunned. As if Arthur's temper was misplaced. "And how did you know I was sad, Arthur?"

Arthur brushed his thumb under Gilgamesh's right eye, gently and carefully. His gaze never wavered from Gilgamesh.

"I _know_ ," Arthur responded. 

He knew because he never stopped looking at Gilgamesh every time he was near him. Every time Gilgamesh was close by. Arthur could never stop looking at him. Even when they met for the very first time.

Under the dimmed streetlight, Arthur thought Gilgamesh was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He was always looking. Always.

Arthur knew. Even when it took a long time for him to realize it.

Gilgamesh only smiled. He rested his head on Arthur's broad chest. Arthur let him rest there.

"You know, Ur-Nungal asked me a long time ago why I didn't have a lover. You know how children are."

Arthur chuckled. "What did you say?" He tenderly brushed Gilgamesh's soft golden locks. 

"Nothing, of course. What does a child like him know?"

"A lot actually. Children are smart, don't you know?"

Gilgamesh made a small sound. "Other children? Probably not. Mine? Definitely."

The silence stretched on.

Gilgamesh resumed, "How convenient not long after that, I met you, who then offered to be my boyfriend. Of course, I took the chance."

Arthur laughed. "Wow."

"I know. The world works in the strangest way."

Arthur hummed. "Why were you there that night? Did something terrible happen?"

"Of course." 

Arthur blinked. "Oh, what?"

"I missed Ur-Nungal's birthday."

"...what? Then why were you carrying a flower bouquet?"

"It was for Siduri for babysitting Ur-Nungal while I was away."

"Why were you soaking wet?"

"I fell into a fountain. I was on a phone and I didn't see where I was going."

"Why did you miss your son's birthday then?"

"Because I fell into a fountain. Weren't you listening?"

"Why didn't you just call someone to pick you up?"

"Because I fell into a fountain! With my phone, my wallet, and the flowers! And I forgot to bring my credit cards..." Gilgamesh mumbled the last part shamefully. 

"Oh. So you just stood under the streetlight because…?"

"Because I fell into a fountain, you incompetent fool! How many times must I say this? My mood was ruined. My night was ruined. I missed my son's birthday. And all because of that blasted fountain they put in the middle of a mall! I ought to buy the whole building and order it to be demolished to the ground!"

"Ah. Well. Okay."

"Your stupid ice cream actually cheered me up."

"Oh good." Arthur chuckled. Unconsciously, he kissed Gilgamesh's temple. Both of them went rigid.

"Um… sorry," Arthur apologized lamely. Gilgamesh just looked at him. Then he leaned forward to kiss Arthur on the lips. Chastely at first before something within Arthur broke loose and he cradled the back of Gilgamesh's head to deepen the kiss.

He felt the slowly growing tent poking his midsection and Arthur could only hum appreciatively.

He chased for Gilgamesh's taste, savoring the heat and the sweetness presented to him when Gilgamesh opened his mouth, greedily taking everything that was offered shamelessly to Arthur.

"Arthur," Gilgamesh gasped. Arthur almost growled at that. Hearing Gilgamesh muttered his name like that was _hot_.

Gilgamesh turned his head to the side and Arthur took the opportunity to nip at the exposed neck. Gilgamesh shuddered. Arthur held him tighter, letting Gilgamesh grind himself against his knees.

"Arthur, not here. The bed. The expensive bed I bought for you," Gilgamesh whined.

Despite the situation, Arthur laughed. "Okay, fine." 

Gilgamesh wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist, allowing the man to carry him to the bedroom.

Inside, on the large bed, Gilgamesh writhed as Arthur mindlessly tore at everything he wore until he was completely bare to the wind.

And when Arthur climbed atop of him, Gilgamesh only desperately spread his legs for his boyfriend.

\--

"I killed the person that called me a whore."

"All right."

"I can't walk, Arthur."

"Sorry?"

"You fucked me the whole night. The stamina you have. Astounding. You're a beast, Arthur. A beast, I'm telling you. The sheer _size_ of it. I'm talking about your dick right now, by the way."

"Sorry again?"

"Don't be. Fuck me again."

"Okay."

\--

"I love you, Gilgamesh."

" _Hah_. That's gay, Arthur."

"Gil, my dick is inside you right now."

"I know. Go deeper. And harder. Come on. Oh, I love you, too."

"..."

"Stop sighing and go faster."

\--

Weeks later, Arthur opened the door. Siduri stood there.

"Good morning, lady Siduri."

"Oh, good morning, Arthur. Gilgamesh wants me to inform you that he'll be bringing an important guest with him to visit you this evening. He suggests you should clean your home," she informed kindly.

Arthur tilted his head. Important guest? Huh. All right then. He nodded at his boyfriend's secretary. "Sure. Why don't you--"

"Siduri!" A voice shrieked. In seconds, Mordred pounced on her girlfriend. Siduri only laughed sweetly. She pecked Mordred's lips. The girl's face grew red.

"Hello, Mordred. Have you finished your song?"

"Yes! Come on! It's about you so I want you to be the first to listen to it."

And so Siduri let herself be dragged away by Mordred into her apartment, smiling as Mordred chatted aimlessly.

\--

"Ur-Nungal, this is papa's boyfriend," Gilgamesh introduced him.

A small child shyly peeked from behind Gilgamesh's legs, looking up at Arthur with a pair of eyes that didn't match the hue of his father's. 

Arthur didn't say that out loud.

However, he had Gilgamesh's nose and the color of his hair.

"Ur-Nungal, stop hiding. How is Arthur supposed to see you?" Gilgamesh chided the little boy softly.

Ur-Nungal was a shy little boy who wore an equally shy little smile. 

He had his father's looks but none of his boisterous nature.

Arthur smiled and kneeled, trying to appear as harmless as possible. "Hello there. Your father won't stop talking about you, you know?"

"Really?" A muffled voice asked, still hovering behind Gilgamesh.

Arthur's smile only grew.

"Of course. One time, he told me you even rode a dinosaur and flew with a dragon." Arthur made a playful shocking face.

Ur-Nungal gasped, leaving his hiding spot. "No way. I didn't." He pouted at his father. Gilgamesh only stared so softly at his son that Arthur almost didn't recognize him.

"You didn't?" Arthur questioned.

"Mmhm. I would want to but I didn't," The child said enthusiastically. "It's bad to lie, papa. Enkidu said so." 

Gilgamesh chortled joyfully. Ahh. So Gilgamesh's true happiness was tied to his son's happiness. As long as the boy felt joy, so would Gilgamesh. It was rather endearing.

"Oh, I think your papa only said that because he thinks you're as strong as your favorite superhero," Arthur said softly.

Ur-Nungal blinked. And then he shyly stared up at his father, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Really? You think I'm strong?"

"Stronger and braver and more brilliant," Gilgamesh answered wholeheartedly. He leaned down to kiss his son's forehead. The boy only giggled.

They talked a little bit more until Ur-Nungal eagerly asked to be carried by Arthur. He complied with the little boy's wish.

Arthur settled the tiny child on his hips, listening to the boy talking about his favorite candies. 

Gilgamesh was at Arthur's side, his arm was around Arthur's lower back as they walked together into Arthur's home.

Time stretched on and on but Arthur's chest continued to swell with all the joy in the world.

\--

"Hey, mom."

"Arthur, it's been a while since you called me!"

Arthur had to hold back his grin at his mother's voice. She was always so happy to hear from him. 

"I know. Sorry about that. Anyway, mom, listen. Please don't scream."

Arthur thought he should finally tell his parents the truth.

"Oh my god… did Artoria finally kill someone?"

"What? No! No. Not that. Mom, I have a boyfriend."

There was a brief silence from the other side. Arthur looked at the phone for a moment before he heard a loud shriek. 

" _Arthur! Arthur! Oh my goodness, heavens' bosom!_ You're no longer single! Oh wait, you like boys? But oh Arthur, finally! My son is no longer a hermit! Uther! Uther, Arthur has a boyfriend!"

He heard his father's muffled answer in the background. "He likes men? Congratulate him for me, Igraine. And tell the boy, don't forget to wear protection. Gods, why do I always have to remind my children that?"

"Wear protection!" His mother screamed happily in his ear. Arthur winced. "And your father congratulated you!"

"Yes, I know. I heard." Arthur sighed. He was happy his parents were overjoyed for him but from now on, Arthur just knew his mother would call him every day.

The same thing she did to Artoria after she found out she was dating that Bedivere boy.

"And mom?"

"Hmm?"

"My boyfriend has a son." _And is a mob boss, too_. But he'd keep that last part a secret. Forever. 

Arthur waited for a second.

Then his mother let out a high-pitch noise. Arthur could hear his father's weary voice somewhere in the background. 

He heard a loud thumping, followed by a loud crackling noise, and then his mother's very loud distant voice. 

" _Uther! Uther! Uther, we're grandparents now! Uther, are you listening? Bring the fireworks out!_ "

Ah. So his mother dropped her phone. Arthur quickly ended the call.

He went back into his bedroom. It was still early. And he still got some time before he needed to leave for his classes and part-time jobs.

He climbed into the bed and watched Ur-Nungal sleeping peacefully in the middle with Gilgamesh's hand around the boy's small frame. 

Arthur smiled. Gilgamesh recently made it a habit to spend the night at Arthur's place. Sometimes, he'd bring Ur-Nungal with him. Sometimes, Gilgamesh would come alone.

Arthur didn't mind either way.

He went under the cover and extended his arm out until he finally wrapped Gilgamesh and Ur-Nungal in his protective embrace. 

The little boy mumbled in his sleep while Gilgamesh made a soft sound. 

They unconsciously moved closer towards Arthur, seeking his warmth, tumbling together; iridescent with gold and joy fashioned out of starlight.

_This right here was forever._

\--


	6. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter schemes. Lancer is the victim of his counterpart's ploy. Gilgamesh reaps the rewards. 
> 
> At least, no one is complaining in the end. Certainly not Lancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic for [Luna_guna13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13)  
> -  
> Warnings: Smut, breeding kink, threesome.
> 
> Alter - Alter Arthur  
> Lancer - Lancer Arthur  
> Archer - Archer Gilgamesh
> 
> _(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta)_

\--

"Does it arouse you every time I bite your silken skin?"

Alter did not wait for an answer from the king of heroes. He inched closer and inhaled the familiar sweet scent coiling from Gilgamesh's supple neck. 

A sweet scent particularly belonged only to Gilgamesh.

He kissed the sensitive spot again and again, playfully now, until Gilgamesh finally grunted and shoved Alter's head away with his elbow.

"Cease, mongrel. I'm trying to concentrate here," Gilgamesh warned. Despite his lover's vicious tone, Alter couldn't help but grin.

He kissed his lover. Gilgamesh reciprocated his affectionate gesture.

Gilgamesh could appear threatening all he wanted, but it was truly adorable how his hands were trembling as they clawed at Alter's knees. How could Alter not tease his beloved?

Gilgamesh's cheeks were soiled with a pretty pink flush and tear tracks as he attempted to lift himself. His gasps caught in his throat once he staggered down and unceremoniously lowered himself on Alter's hard cock.

The king of heroes moaned like a little harlot, legs shaking. 

_Too precious_ , Alter thought. A wanton, pliant mess writhing on his lap and nothing more. 

What a treasure Alter had found here amidst all the servants in Chaldea. 

He'd spotted Gilgamesh amongst all the grey dull flowers, plucked him from the bronze soil, and stole him away like a cunning interloper.

Alter had courted him infernally and Gilgamesh had bloomed deliciously under Alter's possessive hands. 

"Art-Arthur… please, there- _ah ah!_ " Gilgamesh twisted. Up and down. Up and down. Taking Alter's cock desperately inside him. 

Alter was nothing but a gracious lover and so he teasingly met thrust after another thrust. Gilgamesh moaned so loudly from the relentless assaults.

His eyes wide and his mouth parted, drool coating the corner of his lips.

The dirty sounds only spurred Alter to tease and to fuck his precious one even harder. And he did. 

With his back against the bed, Alter pressed his nails into Gilgamesh's hips, forcing him to go even lower until Arthur was fully sheathed inside him.

Gilgamesh _keened_. Alter laughed. Emboldened.

"My dearest, you're exceptionally loud today. Prithee, tell me what has awakened such a ferocious, needy beast? I barely can rein you in today."

Gilgamesh scoffed. Moaned. And groaned every time Alter kept pushing inside him, rolling his hips to earn more favorable reactions from his dearest one.

Alter encircled his hands around Gilgamesh's waist. Gilgamesh was not a small man but within Alter's grasp, he could wrap the entire narrowed hips in his hold.

"Just a--" the golden king gasped and after a moment, Gilgamesh found his bearings to answer Alter, "--thought. Thinking," he answered earnestly.

Alter stopped his movements. Gilgamesh whined at that, desperately tried to resume the brutal rhythms of their lovemaking. Alter continued to pin him. 

"Thinking," Alter repeated. " _Thinking_ of something else when I'm buried deep inside you, filling you up again and again and you're thinking of something else - of _someone_ else?"

The anger in his chest was bitter. The jealousy, though, was blistering hot. And the possessiveness was ugly and unbridled and feral; a dark devilish figure lurking inside a black caged. 

Gilgamesh laughed. 

"You are too quick to make such a baseless assumption, mongrel. Who says my thoughts wander to something else that's not related to you?" Gilgamesh spoke. 

He carded his fingers in Alter's soft hair whilst his other hand gently brushed the spot under Alter's eye as Gilgamesh observed his lover.

The king of heroes always seemed to enjoy watching the many constellations in Alter's gaze whenever he was overwhelmed with whirlwinds of emotions.

Simply because Gilgamesh knew, more often than not, those emotions and reactions were there because of _him_. 

It inflamed the golden king's unshaken ego to be so fiercely wanted by someone.

Especially by someone like Alter, the broken and ruined king who could swallow the world with his might alone.

Alter gripped a handful of Gilgamesh's golden locks in his fist and harshly pulled the strands back until Gilgamesh finally exposed his neck to him.

Now that his anger was soothed a little, Alter nosed at the skin readily offered to him, pecking every sweet spot his mouth could reach. 

"Related to me? Then tell me, beloved, what is it about me that has you thinking while you should only be thinking of my cock and _only_ my cock. Anything else can come later," Arthur said softly.

At last, Alter resumed his thrusts. Gilgamesh was once more a drenched whore in his arms.

"Answer me," Alter commanded, giving his lover a hard and vicious thrust.

Gilgamesh groaned. "There _there yes_ \--"

" _Answer me, Gilgamesh._ " Alter gave his hips a slow deliberate roll. Gilgamesh's breaths hitched as he dropped his head on top of Alter's shoulder.

"Your--" Gilgamesh choked, "Your counterpart. The L-Lancer."

Alter blinked. He didn't stop his unyielding tempo, content to wonder for a moment and let Gilgamesh ride him.

The Lancer. His far more vigilant and honorable counterpart. Lancer was recently summoned by their master. A fresh servant that already managed to gather respect and awe from the others.

(So unlike Alter. People stayed away from him and never dared to initiate a conversation with him unless it was truly necessary)

The brilliant King of Camelot, Lancer, caught the sight of Gilgamesh once and it was enough to earn his interest. 

Lancer's gaze would never again stray from the golden king. Whenever Gilgamesh was nearby, Lancer's eyes would obediently follow him, silently and cautiously.

And yet he never made a move to show his interest physically. Only watching from afar.

However, Alter realized that Gilgamesh was also watching Lancer, returning the interest in an equal avidity.

Alter knew Gilgamesh noticed. And Gilgamesh knew Alter noticed that he noticed.

It was a mystery and somehow a comforting thought to know however many alternate versions of themselves existed out there, the universe dictated that Gilgamesh would always belong to Arthur Pendragon.

But of course, Gilgamesh wasn't wrong. It was related to Alter. Somehow. Alter was Lancer and Lancer was he. And yet, at the same time, they were not. 

The Arthur Pendragon that should be and the Arthur Pendragon that should never be.

Should he be jealous of himself? Of Lancer? 

Or--

_Hmm. I wonder…_

Alter tipped Gilgamesh's chin upward so he could capture his lips in a hungry kiss, lapping at the sweet boon like it was ambrosia. 

Gilgamesh opened his mouth, letting Alter's tongue savor everything.

When they parted, Gilgamesh hastily sucked at his index and middle fingers, wetting them thoroughly before he greedily inserted the intrusive digits into the already-moistened cavern. 

He finger-fucked himself while relishing the taste of Alter's huge cock inside him at the same time.

_Hah. Such a debauched little king._

Alter watched Gilgamesh fondly. "My love," he began, "do you wish to play a little game?"

\--

Alter fucked Gilgamesh in the hallway when he was sure none but only one soul would walk the white barren hallway.

The golden king spread his legs eagerly, letting Alter claim him, brutalize him, loud and unrelenting. 

His face was against the cold wall as his fingers clawed at Alter's lower back, demanding for Alter to go _faster faster faster_ , please.

Alter graciously heeded his beloved's wish.

Footsteps were coming closer towards them. Tremendously slow, as if the owner was being cautious - before a tall figure appeared from behind the corner.

From the corner of his eyes, Alter saw Lancer stop, eyeing them dubiously, especially Gilgamesh, before he turned his head away and took his leave quietly.

When Lancer was gone from the area, Gilgamesh guffawed, followed by soft tiny moans.

Alter could only grin darkly. He fucked Gilgamesh some more and more until his seed was flowing from Gilgamesh's ass, and pooling underneath them.

"Someone else could have walked in on us," Gilgamesh readily pointed out. The thrill in his voice was palpable.

Alter bit his lover's neck. _Good_ , he thought. It wouldn't be part of the plan but at the same time, let everyone in Chaldea know to whom Gilgamesh belonged.

\--

The next time, Alter railed Gilgamesh in the cafeteria. It was past midnight and almost everyone was somewhere else.

Alter had found out one particular servant would use the peaceful nocturnal time to creep into the cafeteria to drink a cup of tea, of all things. 

A routine this servant religiously followed every midnight even though servants did not need to dine.

Gilgamesh was quieter this time, wanton and wet beneath Alter as he was fucked against the long table; his legs around Alter's waist were shaky.

Gilgamesh's muffled pleas were just as delicious.

"Arthur Arthur Arthur," Gilgamesh choked on his name so sweetly. A name that Alter barely used anymore.

A name that Lancer still reverently used.

And the moment Lancer entered the almost-uninhabited cafeteria, the man spotted them first. 

From their position, Alter could spot Lancer at the entrance, standing there like a fool as his viridescent eyes fell on Gilgamesh's prone form twisting under Alter.

The little devilish whisper within Alter won and he glanced up to look at his Lancer counterpart fully in the eye.

The other ferociously stared back at him. Lancer's face scrunched in obvious resentment before he turned around and walked away once more.

For the very first time, his tea routine was ruined.

Alter chuckled darkly. Gilgamesh sobbed, begging for more. Alter only leaned down to kiss his beloved.

\--

The hot springs in Chaldea were rarely used. In the mountaintop covered in a merciless white blanket, one would assume the hot springs would be one of the most sought-after luxuries. 

It wasn't so.

And yet here he was along with Gilgamesh in the heated pool with Alter sitting down while Gilgamesh was on his lap, rubbing his girth against Alter's.

Gilgamesh laced his arms around Alter's neck, panting softly, grinding and moving; tasting the slow fraction between them, and desperately seeking the release he was cruelly denied.

"Arthur," Gilgamesh groaned. "This act of disobedience to pleasure me will not go unpunished--"

Alter wrapped his hand around his beloved's cock. Gilgamesh jolted.

"Now now, Gilgamesh, be patient. You said he'd be here, didn't you? Surely you do not wish for Lancer to see you act like a wanton whore in my arms, yes?" Alter teased.

Gilgamesh glared at him, spreading his legs on either side of Alter's knees. "Lancer has walked in on you fucking me in the Chaldea garden, in the cafeteria, in the shower room, in the hallway, in the training room, in the--"

Alter shushed his beloved with a kiss. Gilgamesh moaned into it, tilting his head to steal more of the sweetness.

"Not yet," Alter said as he pulled away.

Gilgamesh hissed. His unruly side won with ease when Gilgamesh lifted himself and positioned Alter's cock at his entrance before he slowly took Alter inch by inch.

In seconds, he was filled to the brim.

" _So good_." Gilgamesh's voice came out in a coarse rasp.

Alter rolled his eyes fondly at his lover once Gilgamesh began to move impatiently. He rested his hands on Gilgamesh's hips, content to let his lover do all the work.

There was a sound of someone entering the wide room. The wet screech came to a sudden halt. 

Alter peered up to see Lancer hovering at the doorway. A short white towel around his waist.

Alter only hummed, noting the slowly forming bulge under the protective white cloth Lancer was wearing. Alter chuckled. Gilgamesh didn't stop moving, unmindful of his surroundings. Focused on his needs and nothing else

By now, Lancer was glaring at him, and Alter only gave the brilliant king a curt, empty passing look. 

They exchanged nothing else when Lancer finally left them be.

Alter had to hold back his laughter.

_An honourable fool._

Alter gave Lancer an option to have what he craved. Yet the servant still refused to trample down his white walls and simply take what was promised to him.

\--

Or so Alter thought.

\--

" _No-- too-... Ah! You dare-- ngh ah!_ "

Alter's head slanted at the sound of Gilgamesh's erratic gasps coming from his room.

Gilgamesh only ever made _those_ loud sound during--

Alter bristled. 

The unrepentant bloodthirsty and rampant jealousy were like a ferocious tidal wave in his blood.

He quickly trudged towards Gilgamesh's room, his steps heavy. 

He was expecting the door to be locked. But Alter was proven wrong when the automatic door slid to the side, which probably meant he was expected.

Alter clenched his fists once he entered his lover's room, looking to the side and was ready to unleash bloodbath at whatever fool that dared to touch Gilgamesh--

He blinked when he saw a bare Lancer pinning an equally very naked Gilgamesh to the wall, his cock was deep inside the arrogant king, pushing in and out with obvious desperation.

_Ah_.

Alter let out a loud breath. It appeared his wrath was misplaced. It was only his counterpart.

"Arthur!" Gilgamesh wailed when Lancer railed him harder, twitching by the endless spike of pleasure.

Subconsciously, both of them answered Gilgamesh. One with an endearing 'yes?' and the other with a breathless 'yes?'.

Alter and Lancer instantly looked at each other, surprised by the response. They regarded one another for a moment. 

Then Alter finally let a feral smirk adorn his face, satisfied by the outcome of his little game. Lancer only huffed as he continued fucking Gilgamesh.

Alter locked the door as he watched the pair with a solemn fascination in his light amber eyes. Alter admitted he was a little bit jealous. Lancer was Arthur Pendragon in name and looks as Alter was but he still felt that skulking possessiveness looming in his chest.

Gilgamesh's hazy eyes found him, teary and red, and Alter wondered how long had Lancer been fucking his lover. Hours perhaps? Alter was away for the whole day, after all, assisting their master.

If it was so, then Gilgamesh deserved a reward for lasting this long.

"How very shameful, involving yourself in such a sordid affair behind my back and stealing my lover. Have you fallen so low, Ò gallant-king?" Alter asked his counterpart with an obvious mockery in his voice.

His smile was far too sharp.

Upon his voice, Gilgamesh hiccuped after a particularly hard thrust, reaching out for Alter with a shaky hand that wasn't holding on to Lancer's neck. 

Alter smiled softly at Gilgamesh, taking the thin fingers in his hand and pressing a gentle kiss on each digit efficiently. Gilgamesh only whined, whether out of pleasure or overstimulation.

Lancer gave Alter a weak glare. "Don't jest with me. I had a firm grip on my lust but your guile trickery was ruthless, you pest. _This_ \--" Lancer forced his hips upward to sheath himself deeper inside Gilgamesh; the sound Gilgamesh made almost made Alter groan. "--is all your fault," Lancer accused harshly. 

Alter only raised his brow at that.

Yet, it wasn't Alter who responded to Lancer's accusation. It was Gilgamesh.

The smaller man chuckled, body bucking from the sheer force of Lancer's onslaughts. 

Gilgamesh cupped Lancer's face in his hands and brought his face closer to the taller king until their noses were touching and breaths mingling.

"Your displeasure is misplaced. You've buried yourself deep within me since this morning and coating me with your seed, inside and outside, and you call out to my name as if you want to hide under my skin and nestle there forever. You _want_ me, Arthur. You lust for me. It's no one desires but your and your alone that brought you here, between my legs; kissing me, tasting me, fucking me," Gilgamesh whispered slyly in Lancer's ear, nipping the shell and licking at Lancer's neck.

"Although, I do not blame you. I am _always_ desired by all," Gilgamesh brazenly claimed in a puff of short gasps. 

Lancer fisted Gilgamesh's hair and forced his lips upon the other's. Gilgamesh made a desperate sound as he opened his mouth for Lancer, fingers linking together behind Lancer's neck.

When Lancer reluctantly broke their kiss, he observed Gilgamesh, making sure he rammed just in the right spot to invoke those sweet, delicious moans from the smaller king.

"If you were a woman, Gilgamesh, you'd be pregnant right now. If you had a cunt, it'd be as red and wet as your ass, hmm? From all the fucking and the countless times my cock spilled inside you. I'd breed you properly like the indecent whore you are." Lancer took Gilgamesh's buds between his fingers and twisted them until they blushed pretty pink.

Alter would have laughed if he wasn't so entranced by the way Gilgamesh twisting beautifully in Lancer's arms.

Gilgamesh sobbed. The force of Lancer's thrusts sent him spiraling. 

"Would you like that, Gil? Filled to the brim until you were full? I'd make sure the womb in your belly would always be swollen with my child. _Always_. You'd look so _irresistible_ carrying my offspring," Lancer declared.

Gilgamesh opened his mouth to answer. He screamed instead when Lancer teased him with a ruthless patterned movement. 

"Would you like that, Gilgamesh? Having my child? Would you?"

"Oh _fuck yes yes I want it from both of you_. Oh _please please please, Arthur, just_ \--" Gilgamesh's spine arched like a bow, tears pricked at his eyes.

Lancer was probably nearing his peak. And coupled with Gilgamesh's equally loud moans, it only incited Lancer to hasten his hips.

Alter grunted.

He walked to the bed and removed his armor slowly, taking his time to enjoy the noises coming from behind him. 

Of Gilgamesh's ragged breaths and messy pleas and Lancer's dirty words and sweet promises and soft kisses.

Finally, Lancer came with a shout, muffling Gilgamesh's struggle to breathe as a rivulet of fluids entered him; the excess dripping to the cold mosaic under them.

They slid slowly to the floor. Gilgamesh tucked protectively in Lancer's arms whilst they attempted to steady their jagged breaths and find their equilibrium.

Alter gave them a moment until he finally said, "Bring him to the bed, Lancer."

His counterpart heeded his wish without any complaints, carrying Gilgamesh tenderly in his arms. He was still high from the aftermath of his lovemaking with Gilgamesh to exchange barbed squabbles with Alter.

"Are you well?" Lancer asked Gilgamesh kindly, slipping the golden tresses behind his ear. Gone was the beast controlled by his lust. 

Now for the moment, this was the Arthur Pendragon everyone in Chaldea respected and adored.

Gilgamesh only hummed. He moaned once he felt the soft mattress on his back and struggled not to cuddle into the warmth, lest he appeared like a silly child in front of Alter and Lancer.

Alter knew his lover's line of thinking. It was truly endearing.

"Let me rest for a moment," Gilgamesh said, eyes closed. "Afterward, both of you can take me again."

Lancer and Alter gave each other a long look. A silent agreement passed between the stoic kings. 

Gilgamesh was lying between them on the bed, his legs were draped on top of Lancer's thighs. His head was positioned comfortably on Alter's lap. 

Alter and his counterpart towered over the tired Archer, watching him for a moment.

Alter didn't know who leaned in first but he gingerly felt Lancer's lips upon his, searching and testing the heat. Lancer's fingers carefully touched his chin, thumbing the skin there almost too curiously.

Lancer hummed into the kiss, eyes shut as he craned his head to steal another taste from his counterpart. 

Alter had always been a greedy soul and so he gave very little but took twice as many as he began to touch Lancer's chest, fingers boldly venturing further and further down until his fingers were ghosting Lancer's knees.

Under them, Gilgamesh's breaths stuttered.

"What? _What?_ " He questioned helplessly.

Alter almost grinned into the feverish kiss. Lancer tasted delightful but not as delightful and sweeter as Gilgamesh.

" _Stop!_ " Gilgamesh warned. 

They did not. 

That was, until Gilgamesh physically went between them, separating Lancer and Alter from the heated kiss. The Archer servant sat on their knees, fingers coiling around Alter and Lancer's necks.

Gilgamesh was glaring at them.

"You may not share your kisses with anyone else! Not even between yourselves. Your lips belong to me, your touches belong to me, both of you belong to _me_ ," Gilgamesh snarled.

Alter wanted to laugh at the possessive tone in his small lover's voice. So he did, encircling one arm around Gilgamesh's tiny waist. The timbre of his voice echoed in the room.

He tapped Gilgamesh's nose and smiled a dangerous smile. 

"A sentiment I share, dearest. So you better remember: I shan't share you with anyone but my counterparts. Should others touch you without my blessings, they will find the sharp end of my weapon in their heart as I slowly peel their skin, understood? You are mine, Gilgamesh. You belong only to Arthur Pendragon. And a king does not share his treasure," Alter reminded hotly.

Lancer let out a small noise of agreement.

Gilgamesh swallowed and for all his ego and undisputed pride, the man nodded eagerly in assent. His cock was now slowly coming to life as those red eyes studied him and Lancer.

In a fleeting second, despite his previous reluctance to indulge in his carnal desires, Gilgamesh hurriedly sat under his knees as he bent his head lower until his breath was ghosting Lancer's cockhead.

His ass was in the air, facing Alter, and the larger man took the opportunity to shover his fingers into the bruising hole.

It was still wet, lubricated by Lancer's cum.

Gilgamesh winced and inhaled deeply. He didn't tell Alter to stop, deliberately beckoning Alter even further by wiggling his ass at him. 

_What a little tease_.

Gilgamesh's mouth watered, Alter could see it, presumably imagining the loads from Lancer's cock that would fill his mouth.

Wouldn't that be a sight to see? A drenched Gilgamesh whose body caked in cum.

Lancer merely gave Gilgamesh a fond look. "You may do whatever you wish."

Gilgamesh seemed dizzy by the given permission. He squeezed his legs together when he felt Alter's fingers dipping even deeper into his sensitive walls. 

" _Do it, Arthur_ ," Gilgamesh ordered, albeit uncleared to which Arthur he was addressing. 

It mattered very little when Lancer put his hand on the back of Gilgamesh's head and directed those red swollen lips towards his cock, a puff of breath tickled the tip.

Gilgamesh obliged. Pink tongue poking out to taste the massive girth, using both of his hands to take Lancer's balls, massaging them in-between deft fingers. 

Lancer hissed, fingers digging carefully into the golden locks under his palm. It was painfully obvious how the other king was trying very hard to curtail his lust.

Undoubtedly for Gilgamesh's sake more than his.

Alter didn't wait anymore for the two to get accustomed to the boundless pleasures to get what he wanted. 

He lined his cock at Gilgamesh's hole and breached his lover. Alter let out a guttural groan, unabashed, as the folds accommodated to the familiar shape of his girth.

Alter would never have enough of his beloved.

Gilgamesh gagged a constrained moan around Lancer's cock. A sound so filthy it'd easily put even the most vulgar courtesan to shame. 

By now Gilgamesh was ferociously lapping the organ on his tongue, cheeks hollowed, greedy to have his due; fondling the balls and sucking at the tip of Lancer's cock. He could not fit the whole flesh into his mouth.

Lancer could only breathe heavily as Alter tirelessly pistoning his enormous cock in and out of his lover without trying to adjust to-- 

Gilgamesh came with a loud howl, his lips still wrapped around Lancer. 

"That was quick," Lancer said, surprised. "Was it that good?" Lancer asked and yet he didn't wait for an answer once he continued to fuck Gilgamesh's mouth.

An action that Alter mirrored. Gilgamesh was still tight. Still Fit. Even though he was railed by two cocks - by Alter more than Lancer- countless times in a week. 

He should have been loose but _no_. Still so very tight he almost creamed Alter every time Gilgamesh's walls enclosed around him. 

"Is it that good? The taste of Lancer in your mouth, my balls slapping your ass, and my cock inside you?" Alter inquired. His voice was firm.

Gilgamesh only sobbed an answer.

Alter smiled, all teeth. Brilliant eyes wild. 

"Lancer was right: it'd be a delightful sight to see you full with _our_ children. Maybe the grail could grant our paltry wish, yes? Give you a pretty little womb and a pretty pink cunt. I - _we_ \- would fuck you all day, make sure you're stuck to our cocks _forever_. How about that, dearest?"

Gilgamesh cried a quiet, " _Hmmn mmnm…_ " under his ragged breaths. His one hand went to his arousal, stroking himself desperately. 

Lancer laughed. "You're a darling little slut, aren't you sweetheart? It seems Alter has trained you well."

Alter could feel _fury_ vibrating from Gilgamesh. Lancer's flippant comment had made a mockery of his pride. 

However, the anger quickly receded when Alter pistoned his hips and gave a harsh thrust, knocking Gilgamesh forward onto Lancer's abdomen.

Gilgamesh momentarily choked on Lancer's cock, unconsciously making a pleased hum.

Lancer lifted his mouth into a small, fleeting smirk.

Alter gave a long drag, trying to make sure Gilgamesh would remember _these_ feelings, _these_ moments forever; pressing himself against Gilgamesh's walls and folds, and feeling the accumulated slick wet his cock. 

Gilgamesh grunted. His jaws slacked around Lancer's cockhead, tired and pliant, but Lancer didn't stop, his movements were more erratic now as his release was only at the tip of his cock. 

The small king mimicked Lancer's unyielding hunger despite the ache. He definitely would look lovely with Lancer's loads in his mouth.

Alter pulled out. Slammed back in. 

Gilgamesh exhaled through his nose. He looked over his shoulder to stare at Alter's dazedly in the eye. 

"Faster?" Alter asked, doing exactly just that. "or slower?" He asked again, this time agonizingly slowing his thrusts, giving his beloved a deliberate rub each time he pulled out.

Gilgamesh made a delicious _hnnnn_ noise, eyes moistened from the overstimulation, synapses going haywire from the mouth-watering abuse that was inflicted on both his mouth and his back.

"I'm close-- _Gilgamesh_ ," Lancer hissed, softly massaging Gilgamesh's scalp to encourage the smaller man to keep bobbing his head like a hungry fox.

_Me, too_ , Alter wanted to say but instead, he pumped faster, plunging in and making sure he was coated with the slick Gilgamesh was producing and--

Alter came hard, biting his lips as he poured every ounce of his seed inside Gilgamesh. 

Lancer, too, came with a long and low groan, steadily keeping himself in place so he could load everything into that delectable mouth; content to see Gilgamesh gulping all of it down.

Gilgamesh's sobs were muffled by Lancer's cock until the man finally pulled out, brushing the tip on Gilgamesh's face once, before he dropped his full weight on the bed.

Alter-- Alter inhaled. Exhaled. Milking all of it into Gilgamesh's body. He only pulled out when he was completely sure he'd poured _every_ last drop; reverently watching how his cum leaking out from Gilgamesh, staining his thighs.

A piquant sight.

The king of heroes was spent, boneless and weary as he snuggled into the bed. His eyes were unseeing, fingers trembled and legs shook with the visible aftermath of their lovemaking. 

His mouth was swollen - well, more swollen than before as he licked the residue from Lancer on his lips.

Alter breathed through his nose, wrapping one hand around the entirety of Gilgamesh's small waist as he guided him properly between his and Lancer.

Gilgamesh hummed, sated. "My mouth aches," he said offhandedly. Lancer chuckled softly. Alter ran his fingers through those golden tresses.

"How about here?" Alter asked, tapping Gilgamesh's ass. 

The king of heroes hissed. "Of course, it aches, even more, you fool."

Alter made a sound, pondering. Lancer was gently kissing Gilgamesh's lips, his nose, his chin, and his cheeks. 

"Then rest, we'll continue this in a moment," Alter said.

Gilgamesh blinked. "What?"

Lancer rose a brow. "Surely, you don't think we're fully done here, yes? My counterpart and I haven't filled you to the brim, _at the same time_ ," he whispered.

Gilgamesh scrunched his face. "At the same time? _No_. That's impossible. Do you think two gigantic cocks would fit inside me? _No_ ," he said with finality.

Yet an hour later, it was Gilgamesh who was the more eager one to have Alter and Lancer fucked him simultaneously, ordering and blabbering as the imminent pleasure coursed through his body.

Alter truly loved Gilgamesh with all of his heart.

\--

"I think Lancer is getting too close and too friendlier with that Caster counterpart of mine," Gilgamesh scoffed. 

Alter grinned, amused. "Are you jealous? Caster is still you. Besides, he's new here. I'm sure Lancer is simply being courteous, hmm? Showing him around and helping Caster familiarize himself in a foreign era."

Gilgamesh tsk-ed. "I doubt it. I've seen the way Lancer looks at Caster."

"And how does Lancer look at Caster?" Alter questioned gently, brushing the back of his palm against Gilgamesh's reddened cheek. He could watch Gilgamesh forever and never be tired of it

Gilgamesh stared at him. 

The prideful king barely wore a gentle gaze but right now, with the way his eyes softened a little bit - it was the closest thing one would get to see Gilgamesh embracing his tender side. 

He leaned up to peck Alter's mouth. 

Then Gilgamesh answered Alter's question, "The same way your female counterpart looks at my female counterpart, the same way you look at me - irrecoverably and internally in love," Gilgamesh declared confidently.

Alter could only laugh fondly. 

Well, the king of heroes was not wrong.

\--


	7. Alter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe being with Arthur grounds him but Gilgamesh is not brave enough to admit it. Doesn't think he deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious Alter Gilgamesh belongs to [hovercraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft) and [Luna_guna13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13)
> 
> _(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta)_
> 
> Pairing: Alter Lancer Arthur/Alter Gilgamesh

\--

When he was a prince, Gilgamesh gave his people suitable land to grow crops and to raise their livestock. In the aftermath of the first harvest, the crops withered and the livestock perished. 

To preserve his pride, Gilgamesh visited the land and taught his people how to tend to the soil, and how to nurture their livestock. 

He held the rocks in his hands and commanded his people to feel the cracked soil beneath their fingers, to feel the sun on their skin, to be gentle with the scarce foliage beneath their feet, and to read the hue of the sky. 

Uruk was a land of dunes and the blistering sun. The heat glared upon them from the heavens and the day was longer than the night but the soothing glimmer of the moon was merciless than the flare of the sun. 

For when the moon rose behind the dunes, the air became colder and punishing and monsters of Kur rose from under the sand.

Such a life in Uruk. And soon, it became naught but a common hindrance in their lives, and like the two sides of the bronze coin in Uruk, one could not exist without the other.

Balance, the Gods would say.

However, Gilgamesh preserved. Uruk preserved. The citizens preserved. 

Then the benevolent and just King Lugalbanda perished. The Goddess queen Ninsun returned amongst the Gods.

Prince Gilgamesh became king and he was left alone to lift the burdens of his kingdom entirely upon his shoulders.

The weight became too much and _lo and behold_ , like an egg pressed against the smoothest surface, the first rupture would hew the king's heart and then some more - until loneliness bred desperation and desperation bred brewing coldness and the coldness of the heart gave birth to an unfathomable pride.

The king of Uruk was in his youth when he turned his hurt to his people and celebrated the turmoil and the cries of his subjects with wine and beer and lavished cuisine. 

The change came later. In the form of his dearest friend, Enkidu, and the devoted priestess, Siduri. And like all those the king loved, Enkidu perished. 

And the king mourned for seven days and seven nights. He would traverse the world from one's edge to another until he found his redemption in the shape of a broken agony in his heart. He'd laugh and his laughter would shush the hiccups of his tears.

_There's much to be learned,_ Enkidu said once upon a time. _As long as you're alive, you can become anything._

Siduri had been kind. Stood by his side even when he had no more fissures in his heart to mend. Everything within him was ashes and dust and he lived and preserved, as always, only for his people. For Siduri. 

"The sea is kind tonight, my king," Siduri's vibrant voice chirped sweetly. King Gilgamesh listened fondly to her. He did not turn to look at her. 

His sight was a distance away. A league away, far into the horizon, where he knew the _End_ would rise. The seas would be soiled and tainted with darkness. The Mother would sing and the world would tremble and decay.

King Gilgamesh did not offer Siduri an answer. Instead, he smiled and he took a step forward until his feet touched the waves. The tides kissed his toes and he left an imprint on the shore.

_The End begins here,_ the king thought. He would not fail his people. Tiamat would not taste the iron of triumph upon her tongue. 

She did. And the king of Uruk stood alone amongst the ravaged kingdom and the bodies of his people. His knees burned and bloodied as he fell to the darkened earth beneath and just as he did almost all of his life behind the curtains, he wept.

Tiamat loomed over him and had looked down upon him in pity. That was the greatest shame of all.

There was nothing the king of Uruk could protect.

\--

Gilgamesh felt the ghostly kiss on his cheeks. He roused from his nightmare-doused slumber and fluttered his eyes open to look at the source of the cold comfort. The mattress dipped below him when he put the slightest of pressure on it.

Beside him, Arthur gazed at Gilgamesh, those golden eyes trembled with anger and shaken by uneasiness. 

"Nightmares again?" Arthur, the fallen king of Camelot, Alter, questioned him almost too softly even though there was fury brewing beneath the baritone of his voice.

Gilgamesh said nothing. He stared ahead, unseeing. Servants did not dream. But the memories followed them still. No matter in what shapes.

"Would that I could, I would have entered your nightmares and slaughtered those beasts that have plagued your sleep," Arthur said. His voice rumbled. A fury reserved for the nightmares he could not slay.

Arthur was a greedy king, cold and cruel, and a monster amongst their peers here in Chaldea. 

He did not seek others for comfort or a lifelong taste of a brotherhood. Arthur sought out others to hurt and to punish and only gave a little hint of respect to their Master. Albeit, it was reluctantly given.

And yet, with Gilgamesh… the corrupted Arthur Pendragon was tender and kind and loving. Gilgamesh would never understand why. To someone like him of all people. 

Perhaps he was naught but a conquest. Maybe Arthur's kingly pride desired to make Gilgamesh his one last conquered goal. 

Then, afterward, mayhaps Arthur would finally boast to the others; of his trounced reward, the tamed broken king of Uruk. Mayhaps. 

Gilgamesh was beyond caring now. Arthur Pendragon could pluck from him whatever he wanted until Gilgamesh was left bare and scarred.

Gilgamesh no longer cared.

He offered Arthur nothing again. He allowed the broad arms to engulf him. 

Arthur's hand could wrap around the entirety of the small of Gilgamesh's waist and when Arthur finally glued Gilgamesh to his chest, Arthur's hand cradled the back of his head and kissed his forehead so very tenderly.

The bed was not big enough for the two of them. Arthur was of large stature. They made do still. 

"What worries you now, dearest? Tell me so I can soothe your misery," Arthur implored. 

Arthur traced his thumb against the softness of Gilgamesh's jaws. His eyes darkened when Gilgamesh slightly parted his lips, hungrily followed the curve of Gilgamesh's mouth like a starved monster.

"May I kiss you?"

Gilgamesh's heart stuttered. Arthur had kissed him before. Twice now that he had stolen Gilgamesh's breaths away with his wanton and needy kisses. Gilgamesh… he was ashamed to admit he loved Arthur's kisses very much when he was undeserving of them. 

Gilgamesh's lips trembled and he tucked his face away on Arthur's chest. Magenta eyes dripped with guilt. A thumb quickly shifted his face until Gilgamesh was facing the shattered radiance that was Arthur Pendragon. 

"Do not hide from me, beloved. How many times must I tell you? In my presence, you shan't ever hide from me. If you feel joy, you will let me see it bloom in your eyes. If you are hurt, I will erase the tumultuous critters from your heart. You are mine to protect. Do not ever forget that," Arthur warned. 

He embraced Gilgamesh again. Tightly. Protectively. Possessively. Like his hold could ward off all the invisible monsters screaming in Gilgamesh's ears. 

Gilgamesh's heart quickened. It almost came to a complete halt. The claws ripped at his chest and devoured his heart. Gilgamesh kept his mouth shut. He almost asked Arthur to kiss him.

It mattered not if Arthur's love for him was fabricated, Gilgamesh was selfish for wanting even an ounce of it.

How could Arthur truly love _something_ like him? Surely Arthur was wrong. His percipience was aged and twisted.

Gilgamesh did not answer Arthur's question and Arthur did not press it. He kissed Gilgamesh's forehead and cheeks but never placed his lips upon anywhere else. 

Servants did not need sleep. And yet Gilgamesh closed his eyes and allowed himself to be subsumed by the same dark pools of nightmares again. Let the past hurt him until he was naught but a husk of the once-proud king. 

It was what he deserved.

Arthur buried his long fingers in Gilgamesh's soft blue hair until Gilgamesh finally, at last, lulled into another sleep. 

Arthur Pendragon's devotion could not reach Gilgamesh here in the trenches of his regrets and blackened past.

\--

"I will be away. Master has summoned me," Arthur said.

Gilgamesh only hummed. The cloak hid him well. He took the corner in the cafeteria. The merriment from the other servants rippled in the room, bouncing from the left and to the right. Their voices echoed in the hallways.

He took a peek at Arthur from behind the veil of blue strands. The man was smiling softly at him. Gilgamesh quickly averted his gaze, embarrassed. Ashamed. Always, always ashamed. 

Just as before, Arthur plucked Gilgamesh's chin in his face and made him look at the taller man. He removed the hood carefully. Arthur's other hand skimmed through Gilgamesh's locks until Arthur gently fisted the tip of the hair in his gauntleted-hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the short tresses. 

His mighty frame towered over Gilgamesh's much smaller one. His even breaths touched Gilgamesh's skin. Arthur's golden eyes were a wavelet of unbridled want. As if he wanted to swallow Gilgamesh whole.

Arthur switched his hold and took Gilgamesh's hand in his this time. He spared a chaste kiss to his knuckle and treated Gilgamesh like he was the most beloved star in the universe.

Gilgamesh's chest thrummed. Then he moved away, pulled his hand from Arthur's grip, and hastily fished his cloak. He hid his face away once more. 

Gilgamesh stared at the food. Another one of Emiya's divine dishes. 

Arthur, thankfully, did not try anything else. He merely sat closer to Gilgamesh and used his body to shield Gilgamesh from prying eyes, as if wanting to hoard Gilgamesh all to himself.

When Arthur left with their Master, Arthur's eyes still lingered upon Gilgamesh until Master finally called out to him again.

It suddenly felt so cold without Arthur there.

\--

"You're still here," a voice spoke.

Gilgamesh slowly looked up. Emiya stood there, his silver locks framed his eyes, and yet his gaze was molten warm and effervescent bright.

Gilgamesh studied his surroundings. There was no one else in the cafeteria but him and Emiya. Hours presumably had passed but Gilgamesh was too lost in his head to notice. 

Gilgamesh said nothing at first. Emiya had never initiated a conversation with him before. 

Like the others, he had stayed away but unlike the others, Emiya had never made any curious comments about him. Content to let Gilgamesh become nothing but a passing thought.

Yet now, he spoke to him and Gilgamesh was at loss on what to do. 

He was aware of Emiya's scorching hatred for his Archer counterpart and an amicable coldness for his Caster counterpart. But Emiya only ever showed a vague fondness for his child counterpart. 

"I…" Gilgamesh began. And faltered. He tried again, "Forgive me. I shall take my leave." 

He made to stand but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Gilgamesh flinched. The hand hastily moved away, as if noticing the discomfort.

He spared another glance at Emiya. The man was studying him intently now. Emiya's eyes flickered to the food on the table. Gilgamesh followed his sight. The dish was untouched.

Gilgamesh grimaced. But careful not to let it show on his face, and thankfully, his hood aided him in that step. Emiya must have been displeased. 

He had, after all, prepared the exquisite lunch all by himself. A cook. A trickle from the past, Gilgamesh was sure; a retained talent from a life that once was for Emiya. 

Gilgamesh… hadn't meant to waste the food. He wanted to say so. However, Emiya cut him off.

"Was it not to your liking?" Emiya asked. There was a tinge of curiosity in his tone. Odd. Gilgamesh was nothing of import. He shouldn't garner such inquisitiveness from the Archer.

"It's…" Gilgamesh stared at the food. He frowned. He did not know the name of this cuisine. Not familiar with it at all.

There was a… chuckle. Gilgamesh blinked at Emiya, surprised to hear such a soft sound from the stoic man. 

When Emiya smiled, the gentleness was drawn out from his skin and it filled his entire face and his eyes and the gentleness reminded Gilgamesh of floating petals.

Reminded him of someone.

"It's called donburi. Various ingredients such as fish, eggs, or vegetables, served over the steamed rice," Emiya explained. 

"Oh," was all Gilgamesh offered back. 

Momentarily, he was touched with a stark concern. Worried Emiya might take offense in his blasé answer. Then, Gilgamesh silenced the concern away. If Emiya was offended, then Gilgamesh would deserve the umbrage.

Emiya hated his other counterparts. Why would he be any different?

Yet again, Emiya only chuckled.

"You're a strange one, Alter," he said nonchalantly. "No hatred. No pride. No anger. Not even a need to boast." 

Emiya's gaze wandered after these words passed his tongue. His eyes flickered to something that Gilgamesh could not see and yet Gilgamesh was familiar with the somber faraway look in his eyes.

Emiya was somewhere in the past, searching for what was no longer waiting for him.

Then he returned and his eyes found Gilgamesh's again and his lips curved into a small smile. 

"I've met many men like you before. Lost and desolate, their regrets, and their losses shaped them. But to see _you_ , Gilgamesh, king of heroes, wear the skin of a broken sovereign is such a peculiar thing. It doesn't suit you at all," Emiya drawled.

Gilgamesh bit his lower lip. His heart throbbed and his arms went around his small figure. He concealed his face away from Archer, wilting under such proclamation. Maybe--

"I'm sorry," Emiya muttered, perhaps noticing the way Gilgamesh curled under his unbreakable gaze. "It was not meant as an insult."

Gilgamesh said nothing. He stood up and left the cafeteria. Emiya did not call out to him.

The coat of indignity plastered itself on Gilgamesh's back and became an unwavering weight on his shoulders.

He always ran away. A coward. A failure.

\--

"Here."

Gilgamesh almost jumped. He did not hear Emiya's muffled footsteps nor he felt his incoming presence. Emiya might as well be another Assassin with the way he became one with the shadows and lurked in the dark.

Emiya sat beside him, the soles of his boots dug into the sand. 

The sand was fake. The sky was fake. The breeze was fake. The tides and the oceans before them were fake. A simulation by Chaldea. A chamber filled with a forged reality of a beauty they could not reach. 

Gilgamesh blinked at the taller man. Emiya's hand was jabbed towards him, in his palm was a perfectly decorated small cupcake. An offering. Though Gilgamesh did not know for what.

There was no peace to be made for Emiya had never wronged him. 

He stared at it for a long while until he noticed the small shift in Emiya's hand as if he was uncertain. Gilgamesh felt the familiar gnawing of pain in his chest as he quickly grabbed the sweet in Emiya's hand.

Gilgamesh did not wish to cause pain or discomfort to anyone, ever again, and if receiving Emiya's gift might soothe the other man's ache, Gilgamesh would accept the misplaced offering even if he did not deserve the generosity. 

"Alter, if it's not to your liking, you may say so. It's a gift. A token of apology for my earlier transgression. I'd prefer to give something that accommodates your taste."

Gilgamesh blinked. Emiya? Giving him a gift? He studied the man. He did not know what game Emiya was playing. If he was the same as Arthur, looking at Gilgamesh with pity in his eyes and believing the fallen king was a conquest or a broken doll needed to be mended. 

It did not matter.

It did not. But a gift… 

Whether it was a ploy or an insult, it was still a gift from someone else other than Arthur. Less grandeur. Less majestic. Such a little thing fit in the palms of his hands.

_My king_ , Siduri's voice echoed. _A pie so early in the morning?_ A laughter like a bell, the sound of birds flying overhead, the wave of a hand as feminine fingers served him another plate of endearing sweetness. 

_My king_ , Siduri said. A smile on her lips. Gilgamesh would never forget. Could not. _My king_ , Siduri muttered, broken and bloodied in his hands, dying. The sweetness evaporated, tiny particles in the wind until the voice was no more but sound.

Enkidu was here, in Chaldea, stuck to his Archer counterpart's side, smiling joyously. Gilgamesh, Alter, did not dare to go to him. Unworthy. Unworthy.

Siduri, though, might as well be in the clouds, amidst the stars, floating away, out of reach. Like an urn filled with the sun's blaze until the golden hue spilled everywhere like golden strings. Siduri was somewhere Gilgamesh could no longer follow. 

_My king._

Somehow, Emiya's warmth reminded him of Siduri.

Gilgamesh held the cupcake gently. Inhaled. And returned it to Emiya. Good things were not meant for him.

He did not know if he smiled, maybe he did. Gilgamesh felt as it tugged at his lips. It felt odd on his mouth, like a forgotten friend. He smiled a gentlest smile as he stared at Emiya.

"I can't accept this. I am sorry," he said.

Emiya looked at him. His eyes were wide, flickering down to Gilgamesh's lips as if he was seeing something… far-flung. Foreign. 

Then his gaze slowly climbed to Gilgamesh's face and Gilgamesh retained the painful smile, his magenta eyes were cast in bronze and gold by the simulated sunlight. His cheeks were the color of a peach.

Emiya kept looking at him. 

"You're…" Archer said before he shut his mouth. He still kept looking at Gilgamesh like a man who had discovered all the secrets in the world. 

Slowly, he took the gift back from Gilgamesh. Their fingers touched and Emiya recoiled. And suddenly his face was flushed.

" _Oh_ ," Emiya whispered to himself.

Gilgamesh's smile diminished. Was Emiya ashamed his fingers grazed Gilgamesh's? Must be. Gilgamesh pulled his hand away and hid it under his cloak. He wanted to apologize but he did not believe it was his place to do so.

Gilgamesh felt Emiya getting closer to him until their shoulders were touching. The Archer stayed there until finally, they heard the news of their Master's return, along with all the servants that went with them.

"Arthur…" Gilgamesh let the name slip his lips. 

Emiya's gaze quickly fell on him. There was a fleeting hurt in his eyes, soft like a feather, but his gaze was cleared once more, just as quickly before Emiya wordlessly took his leave, giving Gilgamesh only a little nod of acknowledgment and nothing else.

\--

Something had changed between him and Emiya then. 

The man became kinder to him, reaching out to Gilgamesh whenever Arthur wasn't around and his voice chimed, like a tiny bell living inside his throat, every time he spoke to Gilgamesh.

There was a gentleness in his eyes that wasn't there before.

Something had changed between Arthur and Emiya as well. 

Gilgamesh could never put a name on it. But the coldness in Arthur's glare, which was directed at Emiya, could freeze even the very depths of hell.

It did not matter. Emiya sought Gilgamesh's company regardless and sometimes, Gilgamesh saw the shape of Siduri's smile on Emiya's lips.

He did not turn Emiya's company away. He should.

\--

Arthur kissed him. Stole his breaths away. Covered Gilgamesh's body with his. Arthur's large hand encompassed Gilgamesh's face and he did not let go.

Under Arthur, Gilgamesh suffocated. The weight of the world fell upon his chest, mercilessly pressing him to the ground until it left nothing but a crater around him. The affection was drowning him, pulling him under, and filling his chest until Gilgamesh's mouth overflowed with sparks and filled his belly with fireflies.

It was as if Arthur had thrust his fist inside Gilgamesh's ribcage and took a hold of his heart and molded it until his heart took the shape of Arthur's heart, beating the same pulse. A shared heat.

"I love you. _I love you,_ " Arthur whispered. " ** _Mine mine mine_**."

_Yours_ , Gilgamesh wanted to say. He gasped, instead, and let Arthur bury himself deeper until there was no space left he could fill. 

Arthur did not remind Gilgamesh of the past. The voices of the long-forgotten remained silent in Arthur's presence and Gilgamesh curled deeper into Arthur's arms.

Maybe he did not deserve it.

Gilgamesh did not believe he was worthy of love but if there was such a life out there where he could attain the passing joy, then it'd be a privilege to love Arthur Pendragon without any strings attached. No pain. No shadows between them.

_In another life then._ Where he could be brave and say that Arthur Pendragon was his first love. 

\--


End file.
